Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Passion
by DeepSentinel
Summary: Nami is the Princess of the Artic Ocean. When a villan named Gracilicaud attacks her home, she and her best friend escape to the human world. Now, they must find the other 5 princesses and avoid capture by Gracilicaud. And there's this White Mermaid...
1. The Attack

**This is the first chapter of the first fanfic I have ever uploaded. I already have the story planned out, so I might get bored and drop it. It's happend to me before, so if I get bored, please feel free to leave a suggestion of how you think the story should go, as long as it isn't violent and it makes sense with the story. This will be a next generation story because I am terrible at making a story with characters that already exist. If I try, then I just end up making them OOC, so I make up my own characters. Also, I made Noel's daughter the main character beacause people know the least about Noel. I call her color Indigo. I have my reasons, but I don't feel like typing them out. Please enjoy my story! ;D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch or Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure**

I swam down a hall in the Indigo palace. I was completely zoned out until I heard someone calling my name.

"Nami? Are you down here?" my mom called.

"Yah, I'm here!" I replied. My mom swam up to me.

"Don't forget that Lani is coming today. Why don't you get her room ready?" My mom suggested.

"Oh, that's right! She is!" Lani is the Pink pearl princess and we've been best friends since I can remember. Her kingdom was destroyed when it was attacked by this person named Gracilicaud an his minions, two weird ghost-like women who called themselves Eonect and Amonect. Lucia was able to drive them off, but she knew they would be back. She gave her pearl to Lani and made arrangements with my mom for Lani to stay with us.

"Okay, Mom. I'll go get her room ready." I said.

I swam to a guest room that my mom and I had made pink earlier this week. I made the bed, put a fresh sea sponge and a new hair brush on the dresser, and made sure everything was in order for my best friend's arrival. Then I heard a voice downstairs.

"Nami? Are you here?"

I swam downstairs and found Lani. She had a low ponytail that was a shade darker than Lucia's hair and bangs swept to the side. Her blue eyes raidiated with exitment, despite what had happened to her home.

"Hi Nami! Long time no see!" she said.

"Lani! I've missed you so much! I haven't seen you since Sachiko's birthday!" I said. Sachiko is Seira's daughter, the Princess of the Indian Ocean.

"I know! How are you?" Lanai asked.

"Oh, bored. Come on, I have to show you your room! We made it pink for you!" I said

"Really? Thanks! I just assumed that it would be indigo, so this is great!" she said.

We swam up to Lani's room. When she saw it, she was speechless. Then, I showed her around the palace so she wouldn't get lost. We heard a bang downstairs.

"We're here for you, Pink pearl princess!" a man with pale, light green hair and silver eyes said once we reached the source of the sound. "Attack them, Nect sisters!" he cried.

The two ghost-like women swam at us.

"Pink Pearl Voice!" Lani yelled. A rainbow light covered her. Her tail turned into legs, her seashell top turned into a pink dress, and her pearl turned into a microphone.

"Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"

"Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta

Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta

Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi

Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen arashi no yoru no ato ni wa

Ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru

Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo

Tabidatsu hi ga kitemo Watashi wa wasurenai"

"Nami! Catch!" my mom said. She threw her pearl pendant to me.

I caught the pendant and yelled, "Indigo Pearl Voice!" I tranformed and joined Lani.

"Yukkuri to kumo wa nagarete nijino hate ni kieteitta

Hoshitachi wa shinju no you ni Tsuyoi hikari hanachi hajimeru

Minami no sora kara kikoeru kuchibue

Sou, otona ni naru toki ga kiteita

Kiseki wa meguru bouken yasashii haha no negai wo

Mune ni idaki nagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru

Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA afureru namida to inori

Dare ni mo wakaranai mirai wo terashiteru

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen arashi no yoru no ato ni wa

Ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru

Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo

Tabidatsu hi ga kitemo watashi wa wasurenai

Kiseki wa meguru bouken yasashii haha no negai wo

Mune ni idaki nagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru

Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA afureru namida to inori

Dare ni mo wakaranai mirai wo terashiteru

Love Shower Pitch!"

The sisters looked angry. "we'll get you next time. Just wait and see." they said.

"Was that Gracilicaud and his minions?" I asked.

Lani nodded. We transformed back into mermaids and swam over to my mom.

"It's not safe here anymore." She said. "I'm sending you to land with Kaira, an Indigo mermaid. I trust her to take care of you while you're on land. She will pose as your cousin, who owns a resturant where the Pearl Piari used to be. Gracilicaud will never find you there. I will conact Karen and the others an tell them to send their daughters as soon as possible. Pack your things, and hurry."

* * *

We left that night. Mom said she wasn't coming with us beacause she needed to protect the Indigo kingdom. I didn't belive her.

We reached land and found Kaira's resturant, called the Pearl Fin. I was pretty hungry from swimming from the Artic ocean palace, but for now, I slept

I'm never really good at leanth, so the chapters might be short. I'll upload as many as posible as soon as possible. ;D


	2. Aoi and Akira

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch or Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure **

"Nami! Wake up!"

I rolled out of bed. The events that had happened yesterday were still a blur until I looked in the mirror. In my human form, I had shoulder leanth, navy blue hair and brown eyes.

"Oh, that's right." I mumbled, remembering what had happened yesterday.

"Nami! Are you up yet?" Kaira called.

"Yes, I'm up." I called back, groaning

"Good. You don't want to miss your first day of school." she said.

"School? We're going to school?" I asked.

"If you want to keep your cover, then yes." she replied

I didn't respond to this. I brushed my teeth, combed my hair and put it in a headband, and got dressed. When I was done, I went into Lani's room.

"I'm so exited! I'm going to the school that Mom went to!" she said. "Mom, I hope she's alright," Lani's face fell.

"Oh, she's fine, don't worry about her. She's probably just missing yo,." I said to comfort my friend.

"Yah, you're right." she said.

"Girls, if you want to get to school on time, then you better leave now!" Kaira called.

"Okay, we're going," Lani and I called back.

"Wait." Kaira said. "Before you go, you need to know your human last names. Nami, you are Nami Nairo, and Lani, you are Lani Yosaki. Remember them, they are important."

"Okay, we're off!" I said.

We walked to school.

"Who do you think the princess that's arriving today is?" Lanai asked.

"I don't know. I hope it's someone we know, but even if it is, we don't know what anyone's human forms look like." I said.

"That's a good point." Lani said

"I hope it's- Ooof!" I said as I ran into a boy about our age.

"Watch where you're going!" he exclaimed.

"Akira, calm down." his friend said. "I'm sorry about that. I'm Aoi Umetsu, and this is Akira Musado. Do you go to our school?" he asked.

"Today is our first day, and Akira is right, I should have been watching where I was going." I said.

"Oh! That's the bell!" Aoi said as the bell rang.

"Nami, did you notice something wierd about Aoi?" Lani asked as we ran.

"Besides his politeness? No, nothing. Why?" I asked.

"Oh, just forget about it." she said as the four of us ran for the school.

**Like I said, I'm really bad at length. Just in case you're wondering, the names Lani and Kaira aren't Japanese (as far as I know). I made up Lani because there isn't a Japanese name that starts with "L", and I made up Kaira because I was too lazy to look up another Japanese name.:)**


	3. Kaede

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch or Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch**

After school got out for the day, Lani and I walked to the beach.

"I really miss my mom," Lani said.

"So do I," I said.

"I wish I could know how she's doing." she said.

BOOM! Thunder sounded and lightning flashed. Rain pored from the sky.

"We're gonna turn into mermaids!" I yelled.

"Get to the water!" Lanai said. We started running, but it was too late. A rainbow light covered both of us and we turned into mermaids.

"Ah, great." I said. "Now we're either going to be stuck here until the rain stops or until someone finds us."

"Ha ha! I've found you now, Mermaid Pricesses!" a voice said.

"And it looks like it's option 2."

"Eonect!" Lanai said.

Bands of water shot out and grabed us.

"Stop right there!" said a girl. She was in our class. Her name was Kaede Tsukono.

"Purple Pearl Voice!"

"Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"

"Asahi ga ureshikute Omowazu namida ga deru..

Dokoka de miteru ka na?  
Onnaji sora dakara tsudzuiteru

Yume wa mada, yume demo (Let's stay ima anata ga)  
Iru basho o shinjite

OORORA no kaze ni notte "my wish" todoiteru?  
Mukae ni yuku yo datte zettai aitai yo Juujisei no shita ima wa Two Life hanaretatte Kokoro wa hitotsu Onaji One Wish dakishimete

Doushite betsubetsu no Unmei tadoru darou?"

"Come on, lets go, Lani" I urged.

"Indigo Pearl Voice!"

"Pink Pearl Voice!"

"Yabureta "toki" no chizu Nakushite hajimatta hontou no tabi

Mayottari naitari (Let's Kiss! Ima jibun o)  
Hagemashite ageyou

Kagayaku umi ni kitto "my faith" nemutteru Murasaki no kaze fuite "Love Song" kikoetara Mangetsu no yoru ni.. kitto Two Heart utau deshou Chiisa na kandou.  
Dakedo.. SUPESHARU na kimochi!

Yume wa mada, yume demo (Let's stay ima anata ga)  
Iru basho o shinjite

OORORA no kaze ni notte "my wish" todoiteru?  
Mukae ni yuku yo datte zettai aitai yo Juujisei no shita ima wa Two Life hanaretatte Kokoro wa hitotsu Onaji One Wish dakishimete

OORORA no kaze ni notte "my wish" todoiteru?  
Hanareta koto mo itsuka zettai "yokatta" tte.  
Otona ni naru tame kitto Two Life tabi ni deta Meguriau mono.. minna Taisetsu ni shiyou!"

"Oh, You make me so mad!" Eonect said, and vanished.

"Kaede! Why didn't you tell us it was you?" I asked

"Because I didn't know what your human forms looked like, silly!" she said.

Kaede is my cousin, and she loves to tease me, but only when there's no one else around.

We walked back to Pearl Fin together to tell Kaira the good news.

**This one is short too, but I did write one through three in one day**


	4. Diamond Moon Voice

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch or Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure. Wish I did.**

"Wait, you swam here by yourself, with no one to come with you?" Kaira asked Kaede once we got back to Pearl Fin.

"Yah, isn't that dangerous?" Lani asked. "Gracilicaud could have found you and captured you, or worse, killed you!"

"I know it was dangerous, but I didn't want anyone to come with me because I didn't want them to get hurt if we were captured. So I left the night before I was supposed to come here and meet up with you guys." Kaede explained.

"isn't your mother worried about you?" I asked Kaede.

"Knowing Karin, she'd porbably swim to Gracilicaud's base the moment she realised that you were gone." Kaira said.

"Don't worry, I left a note so she wouldn't think that I had been captured." Kaede reassured. "She doesn't have time to come to land anyways because she's trying to protect our kingdom against Gracilicaud. She's also trying to figure out what he wants from us."

"I know, he's creepy. And so are his minions. They give me the creeps." Lanai said.

"Yah. Hey do have any extra clothes? All I have is my school uniform." Kaede said.

"Uh huh, you can borrow some of my clothes." I suggested

"No way, Nami!" Kaede said. "They probably wouldn't fit me!" she laughed.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!" I exclaimed.

"Nothing, nothing." Kaede said with a giggle.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Lanai said. "How about we go to the mall? I need some stuff too."

"Thats a great idea!" Kaira said. "I don't need anything, but here's some money." She handed us some money.

"Okay, thanks!" I said.

We headed out the door and Went to the mall. On the way, I saw a flash of white in the water. "Hey, what's that?" but as I said it, The white vanished.

"What?" Lani asked.

"I just saw something white." I said.

"Really?" Kaede asked. "So did I. It looked like a mermaid."

"But that's impossible. There are no such things as white mermaids." Lani said. (A.N.: Sorry to people who have white mermaids in their stories. I like them, but in my story, there are none. Telling you why this one is here would just give away the story.;D)

"I don't know. It might have been a dolphin." I said.

"No, it wasn't a dolphin. I saw long brown hair." Kaede said.

"Hey, look in the water!" Lani said. There was a boy drowning about fifty feet from shore.

"Didn't your mom save your dad from drowning when they were seven?" Kaede asked Lani.

"Yah, why?" Lani answered.

"Wouldn't it be weird if you saved someone from drowning too?" Kaede said.

"Are you saying that I can't save anyone?" Lani said.

"Well someone has to save him." Kaede said.

"Fine. I will" I said. And before my friends could respond, I jumped in the water and swam out to the boy.

"Hold on!" I said.

"Who are you?" He asked.

I thought for I minute. If I told him my real name, and he found me on land, I could turn into bubbles. I finally came up with a name.

"I'm Wave." I told him.

"How did you get out here?" he asked.

"I swam."

"How?"

I lifted up my tail.

"You're a mermaid?" he asked.

I nodded my head. A big wave crashed over us.

"How did the sea get this rough this quickly?" I asked no one.

"Ha ha ha! I have you now, Indigo pearl princess!"

"Princess?" The boy asked.

"Amonect!" I said.

"Amonect? What kind of a name is that?" he asked.

"Hey!" Amonect said.

She shot seaweed strands at us and captured us.

"Stop!" Lani and Kaede said.

"Oh? Make me." Amonect said. She shot strands of seaweed at them, too.

"Great. Just great." Kaede said.

"Diamond Moon Voice!"

"Diamond Moon Voice?" Kaede, Lani and I all said together.

"Ai to yume ga hitotsu ni nari Kanashii "ima" o hoshikuzu ni shite Kureru kara shinjite..

Umareta koto hokori ni shite Tsuyoku hikaru tenshi no you na Manazashi o kumorasenai de

Kono chikara yume no tame ni Kaseru nara umarete yukitai no Ai ni naritai..

Itsumo soba de mitsumete kita Osorenai de tabi datte yuku Sono yuuki mabushii..

Kurai ginga terasu tame ni Umarete kita inochi no hikari Sono imi o tsutaete itte

Sono chikara ai no tame ni Tsukau nara mirai no chizu de sae Kaete yukeru wa

Kono chikara yume no tame ni Hateru nara umarete yukitai no Ai ni naritai"

"Star Magic Pitch!"

"Ahhhh! I can't take it" Amonect said. She vanished

I looked over to the sorce of the voice, but she had vanished. Then I looked down at the boy, who had fainted.

"I better get him to shore." I said.

"Okay. See you when you get home!" Lani said, and swam away with Kaede.

I got the boy to shore when he woke up.

"Thank you." he said.

"What is your name?" I asked him.

"Eliah." he said, and passed out.

Eliah, I thought. Isn't that a western name?

I swam back to Pearl Fin, which was conveniently next to the ocean.

"Did you learn his name?" Lani asked once I got inside and changed.

"Yep. It's Eliah." I said.

"Isn't that a western name?" Kaede asked.

"That's what I thought." I said.

"Girls, time to go to bed." Kaira said.

"Fine." we all said together.

As I got ready for bed, all I could think about was the person who saved us. I had never heard of the Diamond Moon Voice or the Star Magic Pitch. It kept me awake for an hour.

* * *

**I tried to make this one longer. The reason I used a western name will be released in future chapters. Oh well. ;D**


	5. Suprises Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch or Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure. I would be great if I did. ;D **

"Wake up, Lani. Wake up!" I said as I tried to get Lani out of bed. "C'mon, we're gonna be late for school." On the thousandth try, she crawled out of bed.

I went downstairs to get breakfast.

"What took you so long, Nami? You're usually the first person downstairs." said Kaira.

"I didn't sleep that well last night. And I was trying to get Lani out of bed. If there was an earthquake, she would sleep right through it." I said.

"Like mother, like daughter, I guess." Kaira said.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Kaede asked.

"No, I was just thinking about the person who saved us last night." I said while getting a bowl of cereal and a slice of toast.

"What happened last night?" Kaira asked, overhearing our conversation.

"Nami saved a boy from drowning and Amonect attacted. We swam out to help them, but she caught us, too. then, we heard a voice say, 'Diamond Moon Voice', sing a song that none of us have ever heard before, and she ended with 'Star Magic Pitch'. We talked about it last night, and we are stumped." explained Kaede.

"And when were you planning on telling me that?" Kaira asked.

Lani saved us from answering when she ran downstairs. "Let's go! we're gonna be late!" she said

"Well, that's your fault for not getting up." Kaede said.

We ran to the school. "Hey, girls!" a familiar voice called.

We turned around.

"Hi guys." we said as Aoi and Akira ran up to us.

"Who are these guys?" Kaede asked. Sh didn't know anyone in our class yet.

"This is Aoi Umetsu and this is Akira Musado." I said , introducing the boys. "Aoi, Akira, this is my cousin, Kaede Tsukodo."

"Hi." Kaede said. The boys nodded in response.

"Uh, guys, school?" Lani reminded us.

"Oh, yah, c'mon!" Aoi said.

As the bell rang, the teacher came up with a boy.

"Everyone, we have a new student. This is Eliah Ridoto."

At that name, I almost fell out of my seat. How many Eliahs could there be in Japan? I took a good look at him, and sure enough, he was the boy that I saved last night. He had brown hair and hazel-blue eyes.

"Where should I sit?" Eliah asked the teacher. Even his voice was this same. "Over there." the teacher said, pointing to the seat between Kaede and I.

"Hey, Nami, are you okay? You look kinda pale." Akira, who was sitting next to me, asked.

"Yah, I'm fine." I reassured.

Class started, but I couldn't focus with Eliah sitting next to me. I didn't want him to find out I was Wave, so I asked him a question at lunch.

**At lunch**

"Hey, weren't you in the water yesterday?"

"Yah, I was." he replied.

"What were you doing out there?" I asked.

"To be honest, I don't really know. I just found myself in the ocean and started to panic. All I really remember is my name. That's why I came to this school. It's the biggest school in the area and I figured there's a better chance that someone knows me here. But the only face that I know since finding myself in the ocean is the face of the girl who saved me. I feel like we've met before." Eliah answered.

"What does she look like?" I asked, hoping he didn't compare the girl to me.

"She has light blue hair and eyes." he said.

"What's her name?" I asked.

"She said her name was Wave." he replied.

"That's an unusual name. That makes it easier to find her." I said, trying to sound innocent.

"I don't think you'll be able to find her, Nami." He said, and then in a hushed tone, "Can you keep a secret?" he asked.

I nodded my head.

"Wave is a mermaid, and there are two other mermaids, a pink one and a purple one." he said.

"Really?" I asked, pretending I didn't already know.

"You belive me?" Eliah asked.

"Of course. I've seen a mermaid, too." I said. "She was pink with a long blond ponytail."

"That's one of the mermaids that I saw with Wave!" he exclaimed.

"Okay, lunch is over, everyone back to their rooms." the teacher called.

This one is pretty long, too. The next chapter is the second part of the day. I'll try to get it up as soon as possible.

Please review! ^-^


	6. Suprises Part 2

"Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete  
Tooi misaki wo mezashiteta  
Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI  
Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta

Higashi no sora e to  
Habataku toritachi  
Saa, takarajima ni nukeru  
chikamichi

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa  
Ai wo tsutaerutame  
Inochi ga mata umareru

Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo  
Tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa wasurenai!"

"Love Shower Pitch!"

Eonect was screaming by the time I was finished. "Ahh! Make it stop!" she shrieked as she dissapeared.

"Yes!" I said, pumping my fist. "I won!"

"Not yet, Mermaid Princess!" a voice said. I turned around to see a woman with black hair, a black microphone. "I'm Kion, and I'm your worst nightmare."

"Voice In the Dark!  
Yami no FORIA  
Shinju no kizuna ubae Saa!  
Hajimaru utsukushiku karei na SHOU  
Voice In the Dark!  
Uta ni nosete  
Kodama suru yami no chikara  
Voice In the Dark!

Heiwa nante maboroshi  
Kagami ni utsuranu mayakashi  
Nami no ito o karamasetara hikishio ni naru  
Kokoro ni aru maryoku o itazura na biyaku ni kaete  
Yowai mono o madowasete yuku deshou

Voice In the Dark!  
Kuroi nami to kanadeau kono MERODI  
Voice In the Dark!  
Ai o tomete katachi naki kusari to nare!  
Voice In the Dark!

Uzumaku RIFUREIN de.  
Shinju no kizuna ubae .  
"Omoi" nante suteteru  
Yume miru shoujo no dokuhaku  
Sakebi nante darenimo todokanai

Voice In the Dark!  
Saa! Hajimaru utsukushiku karei na SHOU  
Voice In the Dark!  
Uta ni nosete Kodama suru yami no chikara!  
Voice In the Dark!

Ai ni mamorarete iru shiawase na monotachi  
"Tsutawaru" to shinjite iru hitomi ga mabushii

Voice In the Dark!  
Kuroi nami to kanadeau kono MERODI  
Voice In the Dark!  
Ai o tomote katachi naki kusari to nare!  
Voice In the Dark!

Saa! Hajimaru utsukushiku karei na SHOU  
Voice In the Dark!  
Uta ni nosete Kodama suru yami no chikara!  
Voice In the Dark!

Kanashiki yami no FORIA.  
Hageshiku tsuyoku atsuku.  
Uzumaku RIFUREIN de.  
Kanashiki yami no FORIA..."

"Uhh, you sing terribly!" I said as I clutched my ears. I slumped to the ground. "Now, you will be mine. Gracilicaud will be pleased." Kion said.

"Gracilicaud did this!" a voice exclaimed. "Diamond Moon voice!"

I turned around and saw a girl who looked a few years older than me, with long brown hair, brown eyes, a red e-pitch, and a white, gold and red dress. she wasn't wearing gloves or shoes, or any jewelry whatsoever.

"Ai to yume ga hitotsu ni nari  
Kanashii "ima" o hoshikuzu ni shite  
Kureru kara shinjite..

Umareta koto hokori ni shite  
Tsuyoku hikaru tenshi no you na  
Manazashi o kumorasenai de

Kono chikara yume no tame ni  
Kaseru nara umarete yukitai no  
Ai ni naritai..

Itsumo soba de mitsumete kita  
Osorenai de tabi datte yuku  
Sono yuuki mabushii..

Kurai ginga terasu tame ni  
Umarete kita inochi no hikari  
Sono imi o tsutaete itte

Sono chikara ai no tame ni  
Tsukau nara mirai no chizu de sae  
Kaete yukeru wa

Kono chikara yume no tame ni  
Hateru nara umarete yukitai no  
Ai ni naritai.."

"Star Magic Pitch!"

"I'm so mad, I could explode!" Kion said.

"Well, get used to it!" the girl said as Kion left.

"Who are you?" I asked her before she left. too.

"I'm Rai. Rai Taidu." she said. Then she turned around and vanished.

A half-hour later, I was siting on a boulder, singing.

"Itsuka, konna hi ga kuru to yokan shita?  
Koi ni tomadou kokoro yurete yurete itai hodo..

Daremo, kidzukanai fukai kanashimi mo  
Naze ka tsutawatte shimau  
Marude saiai no hito no you ni

Watashi to iu chiisa na hoshi  
Hito shizuku no ai ga mebaeta  
Ushinau mono osorete wa tatakaenai

Tsuki ni inori hoshi ni inori  
Yuku beki michi mune ni kizamu  
Namida ga atsuku naru wake wa.  
Unmei no Piece of Love  
Meguriaeta Piece of Heart"

"Wow, you're a really good singer." a voice said. I turned around, and Akira was sitting on the bolder behind me. What was he doing here at this time at night? (A/N: Yes, it's night, or morning, technicly, cause it's about 2 am. I didn't mention this before. ;D)

"What are you doing out here?" I asked.

"I heard your singing from my house," he said, pointing at a house on a cliff, "And decided to come out to see who it was. I didn't think she would be a mermaid. What's your name?"

"I'm Wave." I said, using the name Eliah called me.

"I'm Akira"

We sat there for a while, until I heard Akira snoring softly next to me. I swam him to shore, and layed him down a safe distance from the water. Then I took off toward the Pearl Fin, hoping that Kaira wouldn't be too mad at me.

Well, that had a twist. I kinda broke my rule and put this up before I had the required amount of reviews. You better review, or you won't get chapter 7, which is already typed out. I put a poll on my profile. Who do you think Nami will end up with? Eliah, Akira, Aoi, or some other guy? It might affect the story, it might not, I haven't decided yet. ;D


	7. The Island

**Discalimer:... Nope. I don't have the honor.**

I was walking down the road, whistling "Legend of Mermaid", when I saw Eliah in a boat, barely visible.

'What is with that boy and being out in the water?' I thougt to myself. Suddenly, the boat tipped over. As soon as I was sure that no one was looking, I jumped into the water and swam out to him. Then I started dragging him to a nearby island.

"Wave, do you only come when I need help?" he asked.

"Yes." I rreplied.

"Why?" Eliah asked.

"I'm busier than you think. I have a life on land too." I said.

"Do I know your human self?" Eliah asked. For once, I acted on impulse.

Yes, but I can't tell you. If I do, I'll turn int sea foam." I said.

"oh. Then don't tell me." he said

"I've found you!" I turned around. Kion was standing there, ready to fight.

"I don't think so!" I said.

"Indigo Pearl Voice!"

"Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete Tooi misaki wo mezashiteta Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta

Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa Ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru

Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo Tabidatsu hi ga kitemo Watashi wa wasurenai!"

"Love Shower Pitch!"

To my suprise, Kion was still standing. It's not going to work!" she laughed.

"Daimond Moon Voice!" Rai cried.

"Ai to yume ga hitotsu ni nari Kanashii "ima" o hoshikuzu ni shite Kureru kara shinjite..

Umareta koto hokori ni shite Tsuyoku hikaru tenshi no you na Manazashi o kumorasenai de

Kono chikara yume no tame ni Kaseru nara umarete yukitai no Ai ni naritai..

Itsumo soba de mitsumete kita Osorenai de tabi datte yuku Sono yuuki mabushii..

Kurai ginga terasu tame ni Umarete kita inochi no hikari Sono imi o tsutaete itte

Sono chikara ai no tame ni Tsukau nara mirai no chizu de sae Kaete yukeru wa

Kono chikara yume no tame ni Hateru nara umarete yukitai no Ai ni naritai..."

"Star Magic Pitch!"

Kion was STILL standing. "Not even YOUR song will affect me!"

Voice in the Dark Yami no ~FORIA~ Shinju no kizuna ubae

Voice in the Dark! Saa! Hajimaru utsukushiku karei na SHOU Voice in the Dark Uta ni nosete Kodama suru yami no chikara! Heiwa nante maboroshi Kagami ni utsuranu mayakashi Nami no ito wo karamasetara hiki ushio ni naru Kokoro ni aru maryoku wo ITAZURA na biyaku ni kaete Yowai mono wo madowasete yuku deshou

Voice in the Dark Kuroi nami to kanadeau kono MERODII Voice in the Dark! Ai wo tomete katachi naki kusari to nare!

Uzumaku RIFUREIN de... Shinju no kizuna ubae

"Omoi" nante suteteru Yume miru shoujo no dokuhaku Sakebi nante dare ni mo todokanai

Lani and Kaede showed up to try to help us, but they got caught by Kion's song, too.

Voice in the Dark Saa! Hajimaru utsukushiku karei na SHOU Voice in the Dark! Uta ni nosete Kodama suru yami no chikara!

Ai ni mamorareteiru SHIAWASE NA MONOTACHI "Tsutawaru" to shinjiteiru hitomi ga mabushii

Voice in the Dark! Kuroi nami to kanadeau kono MERODII Voice in the Dark! Ai wo tomete katachi naki kusari to nare!

Voice in the Dark! Saa! Hajimaru utsukushiku karei na SHOU Voice in the Dark! Uta ni nosete Kodama suru yami no chikara!

Kanashiki yami no ~FORIA~... Hageshiku tsuyoku atsuku... Uzumaku RIFUREIN de... Kanashiki yami no ~FORIA~...

"Ha ha ha! You are mine!"

All four of us hung limp. Suddenly, we heard a voice. "Princesses!"

Rai turned around. "Aqua Regina!" she said.

"Aqua Regina?" Lani, Kaede, and I all said at once.

"Use this song to defeat Kion, But it will only work if Rai or one of the other Taidus sing with you."

"Thank you, Aqua Regna. Alright, here we go!"

"I am on my way To the sea of destiny I know I don't need a map Will You Come With Me?

Before that moment I was all alone I thought The storm would never end

But then when I met you The bells of hope started to ring Now I won't be sad Anymore

We were made for each other Two parts of a whole Now we can let the whole world know!  
Come With Me!

I am on my way To the sea of destiny I belive that our love Will lead the way

We can get through all of life's challenges As long as you are by my side I know we don't need a map Will You Come With Me?"(A/N: this is to the tune of Taiyou no Rakuen -Promised Land-, and can someone translate this to Japanese so it fits the tune? Exept for "Will You Come With Me" and "Come With Me". Thanks to whoever does it! ;D)

"Love Shower Pitch!"

"How could you have defeated me?" Kion said.

"Bye, guys." Rai said as she vanished before our eyes.

"Okay, that was weird." Lani commented, looking out to sea..

"Yah. Did anyone notice she didn't have a pendant?" Kaede asked.

"Doesn't she use a diamond moonstone?" I asked.

"Yah, but Rai wasn't wearind a single piece of jewelry. Her ears weren't even pierced." Kaede said.

"I noticed that, too." Lani said.

Eliah started to stir.

"You guys better leave." I said. "The more of us there are, the greater the chance Eliah will reconize us." I said.

Kaede and Lani nodded and left. I dragged Eliah to an island and turned human. Eliah woke up.

"Eh? Nami? What are you doing here? Where's Wave?" he asked.

"Wave was here?" I asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Yah. She saved me. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was boating and I decided to stop here. Then I found you here knocked out cold." I explained. "Why don't you go gather firewood, while I build shelteres. It's too dark already to go back." I said. Eliah nodded and headed off. I started gathering logs and stacking then againt two trees. I learned this from a book. My mom loved reading, so on one of her trips to the surface, she collected hundreds of books (A/N: No, she didn't steal them ;D) to add to the Indigo Palace Library. I grew up loving reading, and had a book with me almost every day. Eliah came back with the firewood, and we started the fire.

"Let's walk aroud for a while. We might find some edible plants." he suggested.

"Good idea. What edible plants do you know?" I asked.

"All I know really is dandilion." (A/N: Are there dandilions in Japan? Oh, who cares? I'm gonna use it anyway. ;D) Eliah said, looking down.

"That's okay. I know a few from reading." I said. We walked around and found enough for that night. We sat around our fire, both lost in our thoughts.  
Thank Aqua Regina it wasn't raining. Eliah started a conversation.

"So what's your family like?" he asked.

"I'm not saying anything 'till I know more about you." I said.

"But I barely know anything about myself. You know just as much about me as I do." he said.

"Fair enough." I said. "I live with my two cousins, Kaede Tsukono and Kaira Nairo, and my best friend, Lani Yosaki. You've already met Kaede and Lani in class. My mom is overseas on buisness. I don't know where my dad is. I was born on Jan 23, Kaede was born on July 18, and Lani was born on September 8 (A/N: To make this make sense, This story takes place in 2028, so Nami, Kaede, and Lani were all born in the year 2014. I don't want the original princesses to have children too soon.). I love to draw and read, my favorite color is blue, and my favorite flower is the daisy. Is that enough?" I asked.

"Yah, that's good." Eliah said. Some time in the middle of the night, Eliah fell asleep. I got up and started walking towards shore.

"Boat, boat. Where am I gonna find a boat?" I asked myself. I dove into the water and swam to the mainland. I luckly found a rowboat beached on shore.

"I really hate to be stealing, but I need to make sure Eliah doesn't find out I'm Wave. I'll return it as soon as possible." I said to myself. I dragged it to the island and was about to dry off, when Eliah walked out of the forest.

"Wave? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was just here making sure that the boat didn't float away." I explained. Eliah bought it.

"Hey, have you seen Nami?" He asked.

"Uh, who's Nami?" I asked, remembering that Wave didn't know who Nami was just in time. Didn't want to blow my cover.

"She's the girl who found me on this island. And who's boat you're guarding." Eliah said.

"No," I said. "But she probably just went to get some air. You shouldn't worry. Go back to sleep."

"Okay. 'Night, Wave." he said.

"Good night."

Eliah turned away and went back into the woods. I sighed and dried myself off. Soon, I was back by the fire. When we woke up, we went to the boat. The ride to shore was silent. When we finally reached land again, we hoppped out of the boat.

"Thanks Nami." Eliah said.

"You're welcome." I said. I turned away and started running to the Pearl Fin. 'I hope Kaira won't be too mad at me.' I thought. When I opened the door, Kaira was standing there with her arms crossed.

"Uh oh." I said.

"Yah. Uh oh."  
_

I still don't have any reviews, which makes me sad.:( It took a while, but here it is, and at about 16000 words, it's by far my longest chapter yet. Please vote in my poll. I'll count the votes as reviews.


	8. Working

"I'm not your mom, but I am your guardian on land, and I find it appropriate to punish you for your actions. You are grounded for two weeks. That means only eating, sleeping, school, and fighting sea deamons. And from now on, you are home at 9:00 every night unless told otherwhise. Also, you, Lanai, and Kaede will be working at the Pearl Fin. Your uniforms are on your beds. Go tell Lanai and Kaede." Kaira said.

"Okay." I said. Great. Just great. I was grounded. Might as well go tell Lanai and Kaede about our new job. When I got upstairs, Lanai and Kaede Were stil asleep. "Lanai, wake up." I said as I shook her.

"Uh, It's too early. Wake me up at 10:00." Lanai said.

"Lanai, it's 10:30." I said. Lanai rolled out of bed.

"Whadda ya want?" Lanai asked, still half asleep.

"Kaira told me to tell you that we're gonna be working at the Pearl Fin. Here's your uniform." I said, handing Lanai her pink uniform.

"Ok. I'll be downstairs in ten minutes." Lanai said as I left the room. Kaede had just woken up when I entered her room.

"I overheard you in Lanai's room. I think it's so unfair that we have to work. We're princesses for cryin out loud!" Kaede said.

"I agree, but it would seen weird if we lived here with our 'cousin' and didn't work too." I said. "Here's your uniform." Kaede's uniform was purple.

"Thanks, I'll be down in a few." I left Kaede's room and got changed. When I came downstairs, everyone was waiting for me.

"Here are your rollar skates." Kaira said.

"Uh, I don't know how to rollar skate." Lanai said. She blushed and we sweatdropped

"It's not that hard. I'll teach you." Kaede offered.

"Me too." I said.

"Nami, you're grounded. Kaede will just have to teach Lanai herself." Kaira reminded me.

"Okay." I said glumly.

"Hi, welcome to the Pearl Fin. Table for two?" I asked as some people walked in the door. I was bowing, so all I could see was their legs. It looked like two boys. When I looked up, I saw Akira and Aoi standing in front of me.

"You work here, Nami?" Akira asked.

"Yah, my cousin owns the place and she somehow got us to work." I explained.

"Us?" Aoi asked.

"Kaede is out teaching Lanai how to rollar skate." I said. I led them to a table by the big window. I took their order and was about to go give it to Kaira when she stoped me.

"We've trouble, and from the looks of it, it's Eonect and Amonect." she said.

"Havn't seen them in a while." I said.

"Just go. I'll cover your tables while you're gone." Kaira said.

"'Kay, thanks." I said as I went out the back door.

Akira POV _

"I wonder what's taking so long." I asked. Aoi and I had been waiting for a while for our food.

"Just be paitent. It's probably just because they're busy." Aoi said. I looked around. It was busy. Well, It was lunchtime on a nice Saturday afternoon. I gazed out the window at the rough, blue sea. It had been acting weird lately. there were huge breakers when there was no wind, and dark storm clouds above it when the sky above the land was crystal clear. Suddenly, I saw the mermaid I had met a few days ago. Her name was Wave. She was fighting two creepie-looking people.

"What is she doing?" I asked out loud.

"Who?" Aoi asked.

"That mermaid out there." I said.

"Mermaid? You know, there used to be a ton of mermaid sightings here about 25 years ago." Aoi said.

"Facinating." I said sarcasticly. I was just concerned about the mermaid fighting those two monsters out there. She didn't stand a chance. All of a sudden, she was covered by a rainbow light. When It was gone, she was wearing a blue dress with gloves and a microphone. She also had legs, with blue boots on her feet. She started singing. Her song was beautiful, but the monsters seemed to be hurt by it. When she ended, the monsters vanished.

Nami POV _

"Watashiwa Wasurenai!"

"Love Shower Pitch! How 'bout an encore?" I said. The Nect sisters vanished. Suddenly, cheering came from the Pearl Fin. I turned around, and everyone, including Akira and Aoi, was applauding. I quickly ran to the cover of the bushes behind the resturant and turned back to human. I was able to slip in without anyone noticing me.

"Did you see that? It was so cool!"

"I bet it was just a publicity stunt."

"No way. I've neve seen a costume that good. And if it was fake how did she change outfits so quickly?"

"Either way, it was cool." the resurantwas alive with exitement. Kaira pulled me over.

"I have an idea." she said.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Lanai asked. It was the next day, and we were all in our idol forms, getting ready to sing in front of the customers in the Pearl Fin.

"What can possibly go wrong?" Kaede asked. I thought about it. There was allot that could go wrong. I shuddered.

"Shouldn't we have fake names, just in case?" I asked.

"Okay, I'm Storm, Lanai is Bloom, and Nami, doesn't Eliah call you Wave?" Kaede asked.

"Yah." I said.

"Then we're all set!" Kaede said enthusiasticly. We stepped out into the open.

"Pichi Pichi Voice, Live Start!"

Someone's POV _

They were singing for publicity? How stupid were they? I didn't come all this way to find three little piles of foam! I had to do something.

Nami's POV _

We were in the middle of "Ever Blue" when Kion attacked(I know that Ever Blue is Hanon's song, but Indigo is a shade of blue, and Noel doesn't have an image song like Lucia and Karen). For some reason, "Voice in the Dark" was even more painful than usual. By the time she was finished, we were limp. Thinking it was part of the show, the audience cheered. when I looked over, only Akira and Eliah weren't applauding.

"Ha ha! You're mine now!" Kion said.

"Pichi Pichi Voice, Live Start!"

"Itsuka kou no higa kuru to yokaon shika Koi ni tomadoru kokoro yurete, yurete itai hodo."

I turned around. The Green princess, Ruri, was singing "Piece of Love".

"Unmei no Piece of Love Meguriaeta Piece of Heart."

"Love Shower Pitch! How 'bout an encore?"

"How?" Kion asked. "I thought only songs sung by the Taidu Royal family could hurt this much!" She vanshed and we turned to Ruri. As we did, I thought about what Kion said. The Taidu Royal family? did that mean that Rai was a princess? Did she have sisters that could help us? My thought were interupted when Ruri pushed Kaede off her and onto me. Kaede had had Ruri in a monster hug, and it was suffocating her.

"Sorry." Ruri said once Kaede had gotten off me. "Maybe this isn't the best place to do this." she said, pointing to the resturant.

"Right. Sorry." Kaede said. We went back to the Pearl Fin. Then, Aoi rode up to us on hid motorcycle (A/N: I'm not sure if he's legally old enough to drive a motorcycle, but I'm gonna use it anyway.).

"I didn't know you knew how to ride a motorcycle." Lanai said.

"I learned from my dad, who learned from his friend. His friend dissapeared before I was born, so I didn't get to meet him. Who's this?" Aoi asked, indicating Ruri.

"I'm Ruri." Ruri said, blushing. (A/N: Is it just Rina and Ruri, or are all green mermaids attracted to guys with glasses on motorcycles?) "What was your dad's friend's name?"

"His name was Masahiro Hamasaki." Aoi said.  
_

This is the first chapter that has POV changes, and the chapter that introduces Ruri and the fact that her love interest is Aoi. I now have the main quartet esablished, so I won't introduce more princesses until much later. That means I need ideas for filler "episodes". I also now have a site for Passion:

.com

Tell me what you think and please join. Thanks to Ambercatlucky2 for reviewing all of my chapters. Here are my replies:

Chapter 1 review: Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure is what the second season of pichi is called (the plot is based of volumes 5-7).

Chapter 2 review: that makes me feel better.

Chapter 3 review: Well if Lucia and Hanon and all the others were all sisters, then wouldn't they call each other "Nee-chan" at some point in time in the anime?

Chapter 4 review: I have thatt all planned out and something unexpected will happen in the next chapter.

Chapter 5 review: Thanks!

Chapter 6 review: Thanks again!

Chapter 7 review: I really appriciate it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch or Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure

I already have an idea for 9, but I still need ideas for the next few. Thanks! 


	9. The Dance

"I'm finally not grounded anymore!" I said. It had been two weeks since Ruri came to land. She had become really popular with the boys, but she barely noticed them. Ruri only noticed Aoi. Boys also started noticind Lanai. She changed her hair so her bangs were swept to the other side. Apparently, human boys notice the way girls have changed the way the look. I decided to start wearing my hair in a headband. The only one of us that didn't notice any of the attention from the boys was Kaede. It was like the boys were invisible to her. It kind of reminded me of those times Mom told me stories of when she was in the human world. Boys were always trying to get Rina's attenetion, and even though she looked like a model, she was compleatly oblivious to then.

"I can't wait for the dance next week. I hope Aoi asks me." Ruri said. "What about you guys?"

"I'm not going unless someone asks me." Lanai said.

"I'm going either way." Kaede said. "I don't care if a boy asks me or not."

"I don't really know if I'm going or not." I said

"Of course you're going!" Lanai said. "We're going shopping for dresses, and you're gonna help us pick them out!" Lanai said.

"So where should we shop first?" Lanai asked.

"How about that store over there?" I suggested, pointing to one of the stores in the mall. The others nodded and we walked in.

"Waaa!" Lanai said once she saw all of the dresses. There were at least a hundred dresses, and they were all organized by color. Very convenient, consitering that we all wanted a dress that matched our pearls. I got a strapless, blue dress that became translucent at the bottom. Kaede got a voilet dress with stars on it and Ruri's dress had a thin, green belt. Lanai's had straps that fell off her shoulders. We were walking out of the store when Aoi walked up to us.

"Hey Ruri, do you want to go to the dance together?" he asked

Ruri nodded. "sure!" she said.

"Okay, pick you up at 7 on Friday?" he asked.

"See you then." Ruri said. Once Aoi was gone, Ruri squealed with delight. "I can't belive he asked me!" she said.

"Wow. He's not as shy as alot of the boys in our grade. Most of then wouldn't have the guts to do what he just did." Kaede said.

"I know." I said. "Wouldn't it be funny if-" I was cut off as one of the boys in our class, Ryuto, walked up.

"Um, hi, Lanai." he said.

"Hi, Ryuto." Lanai said. They walked away.

"I think I know what he's gonna do." Kaede said. When Lanai came back, she was smiling.

"Let me guess. He asked you to the dance." I said.

"Yep!" Lanai said, beaming.

"Now only Nami and Kaede don't have dates." Ruri said.

"I don't want a date." Kaede said, expresionless.

"What? Why?" Lanai asked in horror.

"Have you all forgotten about the foam thing?" Kaede asked.

"Our moms found a loop hole. Why can't we do the same?"

"I still don't want to risk it."

"Fine." Lanai said. "We won't force you to get a date for this dance. What about you, Nami? Do you want someone to ask you out to the dance?"

"I don't know." I said. "I guess I'll go with someone if they ask me, but I don't know who I want that to be."

"Let's go home and tell Kaira about our dates, Lanai. Do you want to come with us?" Ruri asked me and Kaede.

"Sure, why not?" I said. We all walked home with our dresses in our arms.

Uh. School. The weekend was over, and I had to go to school today. No one had asked me to the dance yet. Maybe someone would at school. I got into my uniform, brushed my hair and teeth, and went downstairs to get some breakfast.

"Morning, Nami." Kaira said as she handed me a piece of toast.

"Morning," I replied.

"Come on, Nami! Hurry up!" Ruri said.

"Coming!" I said as I scarfed down the toast and grabbed my bookbag. I ran out of the door and ran into somebody. Akira pulled me up off the ground.

"Sorry." he said.

"It's okay. I should have been watching where I was going. I was my fault." I said.

"Well, see you at school." Akira said.

"That was weird." I said out loud.

"Nami!" Lanai said.

"Coming!" I said.

"Okay, everyone. Open your books to page 248 and let's begin reading." our teacher said. I opened my book. A strange piece of paper fell out of it.

Nami,

Do you want to go to the dance with me?

- Akira

My eyes widened in shock. Akira wanted to go to the dance with me. He must have slipped the note in my book when I crashed into him. I quickly scribbled him a note:

Yes

I passed it to Akira, who was conviniently sitting next to me. A note landed on my desk.

See you at seven on Friday.

I smiled and tried to focus on the lesson.

The dance was different than I expected. All the dances in my country had slow music played by the Royal Orcestra. This dance had fast, upbeat music and wildly spining lights. There was a snack table in one corner.

"They obviously didn't go all out for this." Akira said.

"What? This isn't all out?" I asked.

"If it was all out, they would have a live DJ, more lights, better snacks, and a mechanical bull."

"Oh." I said. Suddenly, a large piece of metal crashed through the ceiling and landed right between Aoi and Ruri, sending them flying backwards.

"What the heck?" Akira yelled.

"Come out Mermaid Princesses! I know you're here!" someone standing on the huge claw called. She had Pink hair in pigtails and a strange outfit.

"No one messes with my romantic evening." I heard Ruri mutter under her breath. She ran out into the hall, grabbing Kaede and Lanai on her way out. I started to follow.

"Nami!" Akira exclaimed.

"I have to go for a second. I'll be right back." I said. I ran for the door.

Akira's Pov _

Nami ran towards the door. All of a sudden, The idols that were at the Pearl Fin showed up out of nowhere.

"We will not let you ruin this special night!" the green one, Hail, said.

"We're going to purify you with our pichi pichi voices!" The indigo one, Wave, exclaimed.

"Pichi Pichi Voice, Live Start!" they all said.

I am on my way

To the sea of destiny

I know I don't need a map

Will You Come With Me?

Before that moment,

I was all alone

I thought the storm would never end

But then when I met you,

The bells of hope started to ring

And now I won't be lonely anymore

We were made for each other,

Two parts of a whole

Now we can let the whole world know!

Come With Me!

I am on my way

To the sea of destiny

I believe that our love

Can lead the way

Together we can get through all of life's challenges

As long as you stay by my side

I know we don't need a map

Will You Come With Me?

"Love Shower Pitch!"

The pink-haired lady screamed in agony. "Shiliro may have lost this battle, but with my help, Gracilicaud will capture all the Mermaid Princesses, defeat his sisters, and claim his throne!"

"Good luck with that!" said Storm, the purple girl. Shiliro vanished, and the lights turned off for a few moments, and when they turned on, Nami was back.

"Where did you come from?" I asked.

"I came in when the lights went off." she said.

Nami's Pov _

The dance went on for three more hours. Ryuto went home early, so Lanai hung out with Kaede while Ruri and I were with our dates. On our way home, we talked about what Shiliro had said.

"What do you think Shiliro had meant when she said 'claim his throne'?" I asked. "does it mean Gracilicaud is a prince and he can't become king unless he captures all of the Mermaid Princesses?"

"And what about his sisters?" Lanai asked. "Maybe they can help us!"

"I don't think so" Kaede said.

"Yah, didn't Shiliro say Gracilicaud had to defeat them? That means they are in this contest thing, too, and are trying to capture us, too." Ruri reasoned.

"What I don't understand is what he'll be king of. Shiliro can't mean of panthalassa, can she?" Lanai asked.

"I doubt it. There were more than one powerful clan. Panthalassa was only one of them." I said. "Let's just wait and ask Kaira about it later. Right now, I just want to go to bed."

"Uh huh." Lanai, Kaede, and Ruri all said together.  
_

I bet that was an unexpected turn. You probably thought Eliah was going to ask Nami to the dance, but Akira did. Don't worry, I have that part all planned out. There's a poll on my profile about who you think nami will end up with.

I still don't have any members on my website. here's the URL again:

.com

It won't work if you google it.

Now, click the review button and tell me what you think, and give me ideas for future episodes, please! 


	10. Kohana Pachiiki

"What are you thinking about, Ruri?" I asked. Ruri had her chin in her hand and her head bowed.

"Two things," she said. "One, how we were able to sing Umi no Umnmei at the dance, and two, that new girl at school."

"You mean Rai Kairumi?" Lanai asked.

Start flashback 

"_Class, we have a new student!" the teacher said as she walked into the room. "Let me introduce you to Rai Kairumi." Rai had mid-back-leangth brown hair and brown eyes. She looked almost exactly like Rai Taidu_

End flashback 

"She did seem kind of strange, didn't she?" Kaede asked.

"It's not just that. She looks exactly like Rai Taidu, only with shorter hair." Ruri said.

"Maybe they're the same person." Lanai said.

"That's probably it." I said.

"We need to confront her at school. Kaede said forcefully.

"But what if they're not the same person? We could end up giving away our selves." I said.

"Fine." Ruri said. "We'll ask Rai Taidu as soon as we can." All of a sudden, Lanai tripped and fell on someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Lanai said.

"It's okay." the girl said. She was about 16 and had short brown hair in pigtails, bangs, and brown eyes. "I'm Kohana Pachiiki. I'm throwing a big party on my family's boat tonight. Do you guys want to come?"

"Sure! We'd love to!" Lanai said.

"Okay, it starts at 5 tonight, so don't be late." Kohana said.

"Okay, bye!" Lanai said. Kohana turned around and ran for the boat docks. As soon as she was out of hearing range, Kaede erupted.

"Are you CRAZY? A party on a boat? What if we get wet?"

"We'll be fine." Lanai said. "It's not like it's a raft names the 'S.S. Gentlemanly Box Hobo With four women'."

"But what about work?" Ruri asked. All of a sudden, Miku Hatsune's "Melt" started playing. Lanai, Ruri and I jumped about three feet in the air from fright, and Kaede pulled something out of her pocket.

"Kaede, since when did you have a cell phone?" I asked.

"Kaira bought four for the four of us. She just gave me mine first because I'm th most responsible of the four of us." Kaede said calmly, bringing the phone up to her ear.

"Hey, I'm responsible!" Lanai said. Ruri and I started to laugh, but Kaede shushed us. She talked on the phone for a while, and then hung up.

"Kaira said that we have the night off to celebrate Lanai's birthday." She said. (A/N: Lanai's birthday is September 9).

"So I guess we're going to a party on a boat. Great just great." Ruri said. I laughed.

At the party 

"Wow." I said. "This is different than I expected." Instead of the fast-paced, upbeat music that they had at the school dance, this music was slower, with a sound I had only heard once.

"This music sounds like some of the stuff that the Orchestra of the South Pacific would play. Lanai said.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." I said. Kaede and Ruri nodded.

"Look, there's Kohana." Kaede said. "Let's ask her about this music." We walked up to Kohana.

"Hey, Kohana. Nice party!" Ruri said.

"Thanks." Kohana said."I'm glad that you guys could make it. I know that we just met, but..."

"We understand. " I said. "I like this music. Where did you find it?"

"To be honest, I came up with it myself. I can't play an instrument, but I wrote down the melody and had my dad, who's amazing at playing the piano, arrange it and play it." Kohana said.

"Your dad?" Kaede asked, giving me and Ruri strange looks. Lanai was too lost in the music to notice.

"Yah. You might have heard of him. Daichi Pachiiki?"

"I've heard of him." Ruri said. Kohana smiled. All of a sudden, the boat started to rock.

"Whoa," Kohana said. She started falling towards the side of the boat, and as she fell in, I could catch a glimpse of black.

" Kion." I said under my breath. "Everyone, we need to transform." We all ran behind the side of the boat.

"Indigo Pearl Voice!"

"Pink Pearl Voice!"

"Purple Pearl Voice!"

"Green Pearl Voice!"

"Diamond Moon Voice!" We all spun around. "Rai?" we all asked at the same time.

"Yeah, but there's no time for that. If we don't defeat Kion soon, Kohana's gonna be in big trouble" Rai said.

"She's right." Kaede said.

"Pichi Pichi Voice, Live Start!"

I am on my way

To the sea of destiny

I know I don't need a map

Will You Come With Me?

Before that moment,

I was all alone

I thought the storm would never end

But then when I met you,

The bells of hope started to ring

And now I won't be lonely anymore

We were made for each other,

Two parts of a whole

Now we can let the whole world know!

Come With Me!

I am on my way

To the sea of destiny

I believe that our love

Can lead the way

Together we can get through all of life's challenges

As long as you stay by my side

I know we don't need a map

Will You Come With Me?

"Love Shower Pitch, How 'bout an encore?"

"She didn't put up much of a fight, did she?" Kaede asked.

"Whatever." Ruri said. "Let's just go back and de-transform so we can help Kohana." We ran behind a table and de-transformed. At some point between defeating Kion and de-transforming, Rai had vanished.

"Where'd she go?" I asked.

"Right now, Kohana's more important." Ruri said. I nodded.

"This is the moment of truth." Kaede said. Although we hadn't said anything out loud, we all suspected Kohana of being the Princess of the South Pacific. But as we pulled Kohana out of the water, she still had brown hair and eyes, and legs.

"Guess it's not her." Ruri said. Lanai looked down, looking disappointed. I knew that she had hoped from the bottom of her heart that Kohana was a mermaid princess. I put my hand on her shoulder.

At School 

"Uh, that math test was so hard." I said as we took out our lunch boxes. As Lanai nodded, I saw something under her lunch box.

"What's that, Kaede said, noticing the thing, too.

"Oh, these?" Lanai said, pulling out photographs of the ocean. "I bought a camera and took them."

"So that's why you were working extra hours at the Pearl Fin." Ruri said. "To buy that."

"Excuse me," Someone said. We turned around. Rai Kairumi was standing behind us." I need you help."

"With what?" I asked.

"Helping me get my sister to agree to something." Rai said.

"You have a sister?" Lanai asked. Rai nodded. "We're twins." She said.

"Agree to what?" Kaede asked.

"Agree to leaving Gracilicaud and join us." she said. We all looked at her with shock.

Okay, You probably weren't expecting that. Rai's twin, who's name is Jidu, by the way, was teamed up with Gracilicaud. You also probably thought Kohana was the yellow princess. I told you that I wasn't gonna add another princess for a while. But then again, Jidu is a princess, isn't she?

I have by now noticed that my "link" in my previous chapter for my passion site didn't work. I have now set it as my homepage, so go there to get to it, okay?

Disclaimer: I'll let you know how storming in to who ever owns pichi is and threatening them with my dad's hunting rifle goes... but for now, I don't own Mermaid Melody.

By the way, When I was at camp, I was in a track that had six people. Five girls and a boy. On one of the days, we had to build a rafy, and one of the girls and the bow quit right away, saying it was impossible with the supplies we had. The other four of us, me, another girl my age, and two girls a year older than me (coincidentally, we are all obsessed with anime and manga), all got to work. We started talking, and by the time we were done, our conversation had led to whether or not hobos in England are gentalmanly. We got on the raft and it worked. We named it the " S.S. Gentalmanly Box Hobo With Four Women" and sang random songs on it for the next 20 minutes. ;p


	11. Friends and Enemies

Hello, everyone! Chpter 11! I never thought I'd get this far, but I guess that combining Passion with my everyday life has made it too big to drop. Especially with the cliff hanger at the end of the last chapter ;D. At the begining of this story, I didn't intend to have Vocaloids in this; I din't even know what Vocaloid was, but I needed extras, so they're in here somewhere. Try to find them. You don't kneed to know anything about Vocaloid to enjoy this chapter; I don't even mention their names, so I'm not gonna move this to the crossover section.

Thanks to Ambercatlucky2 for mentioning me and Passion in her story (the non-crossover Pichi one)! It's really good so far. You should read it.

BTW, if you're ever at home and bored, try stabbing someone with a fish stick repetitivly. It's really fun. ;D

Disclaimer: I don't own either seasons (or the manga) of Pichi Pichi Pitch. I do, however own Nami, Lani (I'm officially changing her name), Kaede, Ruri, Rai, Jidu, Kohana, Kaira, Akira *Pauses to catch breath*, Aoi, Eliah, Gracilicaud, the Nect sisters, Kion, Shiliron, and any other character in my story that doen't apper in the original Mermaid Melody. I wish I did, though. Guess it's time to get out the fish sticks... *smiles evily*

Nor do I own Flele, which is what I based Mint, Lavender, Lime, Sky and Rose off of.

Or Vocaloid.

"What?" Kaede yelled. "Your sister works for Gracilicaud?" Rai nodded.

"So you are a Taidu." I said. 

"I'll explain this at lunch on the roof, okay?" Rai saked. I agreed with her. The other kids in the classroom were giving us strange looks.

At lunch on the roof 

"Okay, start explaining," Ruri said. Rai sighed.

"In the seas, there is a nomadic clan called Taidu. Right now, it's somewhere in the North Pacific. Their king is old. He has five children. Gracilicaud, who's 22, Akurani, 17, Nanai, who's 6, and the twins, Rai and Jidu, who are almost 14."

"Eh? You mean that you're Gracilicaud's sister?" Lani asked. Rai nodded.

"Can I finish my story?" she asked.

"Sorry," Lani said.

"Thank you. Anyway, in Taidu, the heir is decided by the king, not by how old his children are. So, technically speaking, I have a shot at becoming the Queen of Taidu. But because he couldn't decide, the king said that he would have a contest. The child that collected the most pearls would win. At first, I just went along with it. One day, I secretly followed Gracilicaud to the North Pacific palace. I didn't know how to go about collecting pearls, so I just watched my brother. Then, he did something that I didn't expect. He blew a hole in the wall and demanded that Lucia gave him her pearl. Lucia refused and went into her Idol form. As she sang, I saw a girl in the corner, too afraid to come out, but too afraid to leave at the same time. I realized that what Gracilicaud was doing was evil, and I didn't want any part of it."

Lani interupted again. "So that was _you_ at the palace." she said.

"You were the the girl in the corner?" Rai asked. Lani nodded.

"Okay, I'm almost done, Rai said."I disguised myself as a mermaid; I knew that you wouldn't trust me any other way. Then, Aqua Regina appeared. She gave me the power of the Moon Daimond, and I used it to save you guys."

"So now," I said, "you want us to help you get your twin to switch sides?" Rai nodded.

"Oh! one more thing," she said. "Before I left, I saw that Gracilicaud had captured Sachiko, the daughter of Seira."

"So that leaves only the South Atlantic and the South Pacific." Ruri said.

"I doubt that they'll come to us, though." I said (A/N: I'm not trying to make Nami sound like a pessimest, but someone has to say it, And since Nami's the main character, I think that she should have slightly more lines. (But she's not a fricken' Mary Sue!) ;D).

"Why?" Kaede asked, a puzzled expression on her face.

"It has been almost half a year since my mom sent word to the other princesses to send their daughters to land. If they hadn't been captured, why wouldn't they be here?" I asked.

"You've got a point, there," Lani said, looking at us all.

"Then the only thing for you guys to do is to learn new songs and get more powerful so that you can rescue the others," Rai said.

"Stop talking like that," Kaede said, glaring at Rai.

"Huh?" Rai asked, looking worried. All of a sudden, Kaede's face lit up and she started to laugh.

"You're one of us now," she said, still laughing. "Stop talking like your problems and our problems are two different things." I sweatdropped.

"Seriously, Kaede," I said. "Don't glare like that. You didn't just scare Rai, you scared us, too."

"Relax. I only wanted to see how she would react." she said. We all started laughing when the bell that told us to go back to class rang.

"Rai," I said. she turned to me. "Meet us at the Pearl Fin at, let's say, 4, okay?" I asked. "Sure," she said, and we all went back to our class.

After school 

I was washing dishes in the kitchen when I heard a knock on the door. Figuring it was Rai, I dried my hands and went to answer it. Lani came up to the door, apparently hearing the knock, too.

"Hi, Rai." I said as I oppened the door. I paused for a moment. Rai was still in her school uniform.

"You didn't have time to change?" Lani asked. Rai looked embaressed.

"No, it's just that I don't have the money for clothes. I'm trying to pay my appartment rent, and I only have a job as a waitress."

"You realize that you could stay here." Lani said "It would be fun, and then you'ld have money for clothes!"

"Yah!" I said in agreement.

"Hey, Rai. What's up?" I heard Ruri say as she came downstairs. Lani, Rai, and I turned around, and Ruri pulled out her earbuds.

"Hello, Ruri." Rai said.

"What?" Ruri sasked. "Still in your school uniform?" Ruri asked. Rai sighed

"I don't really have the extra money. I use it all on rent and food."

"Then you should stay with us." Ruri said. "We just have to ask Kaira."

"Hey, guys," Kaede said as she walked into the hallway. She tossed us somethings, and I fumbled with mine before I got a hold of it. It looked like a little earbud with buttons on the outside. Mine was dark blue.

"What are they?" I heard Lani ask.

"Holobuds. Kaira got them for us. She said that we've been working hard, so we deserve them. She got Rai one, too. I guess she assumes that she's gonna stay with us and help out. But then again, she is partially phsycic." Kaede explained.

"Kaira is phsycic?" Lani asked. "Since when?"

"You really haven't been paying much attention when she explains stuff to us, have you?" I asked.

"Weeeell," Lani started.

"Face it, You don't pay attention to her." I said. Lani suddenly found something very interesting to inspect on the floor.

"Anyway," Rai said. "How do these Holobuds work?"

"Easy." Kaede said. "You put it in your right ear, like this," She said as she put her Holobud in her ear. "And press the top button." She presseed a button, and suddenly, we could see a faint outline of something covering her eyes.

"What's that over your eyes?" I asked.

"A hologram. Holobuds are like a computer mashed together with a cellphone and goggles." She said. "You can't really see what's on another person's screen, so you guys have to try it yourselves to really see it." I nodded and pressed the button. There was an explosion of color and my start up screen came on.

"You'll have to answer some questions first before you can enjoy the features." Kaede said. "Holobusd will only respond to one person, so that's why Kaira got the different colors. If someone else tries to use yours, It will imidienly shut down. I already answered my questions, so my holobud will only respond to me now. There is a way to make it respond to someone else if we decide we don't want it anymore, but I don't know how to do that."

I finished answering my questions, and suddenly, a dark blue screen popped up.

"Welcome, Nami," said a little girl in the corner of my screen that I hadn't noticed before now. "I am Mint, and I will assist you in anything you need help with." Mint had pale green hair in pigtails and high bangs. She was wearing a white jumper, a right glove the color of her hair, and carried a small clipboard in her left hand.

"Cool!" I said.

"There is no need to speak verbally, Nami." Mint said. "You can communicate with me using your thoughts."

_Sweet!_ I thought. _Wait a minute, do Lani, Kaede, Ruri and Rai have someone like you, too?_

"Yes," Mint said "I will find out who they have and send pictures to you." Mint looked down at her clipboard.

"Lani has an assistant named Lavender" Mint said. A picture of a girl that looked like Mint flashed up. The only differance was that Lavender had pale purple where Mint had pale green.

"Kaede has an assistant named Lime." This girl's color scheme was a bright green instead of a pale color.

"Ruri has an assistant named Sky." Sky was pale blue.

"And Rai has an assistant named Rose." Like Lime, Rose had a bright color, only her's was pink.

_Thank you,_ I thought. _So, what can I do on this Holobud?_

"You can surf the web, download things, listen to music, call people on their cell phones, hack networks, and with me, contact Lani, Kaede, Ruri, and Rai on their Holobuds. Kaira altered these five holobuds and added myself and your friends' assistants, and made it so that you can contact the others, talk to me without tha screen up, and even bring me out of the Holobud. Once there, I can impersonate you in case you have to go fight suiyo and you're in class."

_Really? How do I do that?_

"Just focus." Mint said. I focused on bringing Mint out of the Holobud. All of a sudden, a pale green light flashed in front of me. Lani, Ruri, and Rai all stared at Mint once she finally formed. Kaede just smiled.

"Well, you sure figured out how to do that fast." She said. Mint stood up and blinked. She was even chibi outside of the Holobud.

"Hello, my name is Mint." She said as she bowed.

"How did you get yours out?" Lani asked.

"Just listen to Lavender." I said. "She'll tell you."

"How did you know my assistant's name?" Lani asked.

"Mint told me." I replied. As she, Ruri, and Rai worked on getting their assistants out of their Holobuds, Kaede brought out hers.

"I'm assuming that you've been working at this for a while, am I right?" I asked Kaede once Lime was out. Kaede nodded.

"Kaira gave me mine first. I decided to practice before giving you guys yours so I could show you what to do." She said. "'Cause you are terrible at figuring out technology on your own." she said as she smiled.

"That's not true!" I said. Kaede looked at me. "Okay, fine, I'll admit that you're better at it than I am. Happy now?" I asked. It was true. While I had spent my time in our palace's giant library, Kaede was always at the waterproofed copmuters in her palace. Each country specialized in something. Indigo specialized in books and history, while Purple specialized in technology.

"Hey, we did it!" I heard Ruri say, Kaede and I turned around. Lavender, Sky, and Rose were all sitting on the floor, the last reminents of their glows fading away. Lime and Mint walked up to the other three assistants and helped them up.

"Hello, Lavender, Sky, Rose." Lime said once the three of them were off the ground.

"Hello, Lime, Mint." The three of them said together.

"Oh my gosh!" Ruri said as she slaped her face.

"What is it?" Rai asked.

"I nearly fogot the whole reason I came downstairs! Do you guys want to come to the mall with me?" Ruri asked.

"Sure!" I said.

"I don't have any money..." Rai said.

"You can just borrow some from us and then pay us back when you have the money." Lani said.

"Okay, it's decided." Ruri said. "TO THE MALL!" She said, pointing her hand at some imaginary mall on the ceiling. Our assistants suddenly vanished in flashes of color, and I saw Mint appear on my screen.

"You might want to collapse your screen before going to the mall." She said simply.

_You're right. How do I do that? _I thought.

"Use your mind. That's your mouse here."

After some effort, I managed to collapse my screen.

"Good job."

"Okay, ready to go?" Ruri asked.

"Why are you so eager to go to the mall, Ruri?" Kaede asked.

"They're having a sale at Seikatsu007!" She practically yelled. Ruri had recently become obsessed with clothes, and her favorite store right now was Seikatsu007. I had never been there before. I wondered what what kind of a store it was.

We walked out of the Pearl Fin, Ruri smiling happily.

"I can't believe that we bought almost the entire store!" I said as we walked home carrying our, mostly Ruri's, bags.

"I can," Kaede said. "Most of these bags are Ruri's anyway."

"Hey, we deserve something for working hard at the Pearl Fin!" Ruri said.

"Totally!" Lani said. I turned to Rai, waiting to hear her comment, but she was watching the people around us. There weren't many people there, just two couples, a brown-haired woman and a man with a hat and a scarf, and two blond kids that looked our age, but I didn't reconize them. There were also two older girls, one blond and the other with hair that looked dyed, but it could have just been very light. I followed Rai's gaze, and finally saw a girl in the shadows. I couldn't see much of her face, but it looked like she was wearing all black. Rai started running towards her.

"Wait! Rai!" I said as she ran off into the darkness.

Rai POV 

"Wait! Rai!" I heard Nami say as I ran off to face _her_. This wasn't her problem. I know I asked her and the others to help me, but I couldn't let them face this danger. That girl in the shadows was more powerful than they knew.

"Don't hurt them," I said as I ran up to the girl.

"But why would I want to do that?" she said, smiling. "I'm just here to take you home."

As she said that, a black Microphone was raised to her lips.

"mou kono mama ja yoru ga hajimatte

kimi te ni ireru shudan ga erabenai

jaa dou suru no? kagami ni mukatte

futo yokogiru kage watashi o tsutsunda

souzou shita MONO ga subete te ni torete shimau

kore wa kitto watashi no MONO ni naru n da wa

itsuwari no sekai o genjitsu ni yonde

tobimawareru utsukushii kuro no TSUBASA

Ride on the wind together kimi ni sasageyou

nozomu no nara akuma ni sae mo natte yami ni ochite yuku

saa hajimeyou chigiri no gishiki o

kono unmei wa kantan ni kawaru

dou de mo ii shinjitsu to ka kyoumi ga usurete

oborete yuku kairaku ni mitasarete yuku

haitoku no bigaku o shitte shimaeba

kanashimi sae kanjiru kuro no TSUBASA

Ride on the wind together kanjou o wasure

kimi no tame ni tamashii o sasageyou

sekaijuu de tatta hitori dake

kuroi tsubasa hirogete shimatta daishou

I could feel the song's effect on me. I started to feel heavy and my eyelids started to close.

saitei da nazeka kimi o mitsukerarenakute

kono mama da to kono sekai kara nukedasenai

nankai mo sakenda kimi no namae o

sagashimawaru kuruoshii kuro no TSUBASA

Ride on the wind together todoite iru no

kikoete'tara ima sugu nee kotaete

itsuwari no sekai o genjitsu ni yonde

tobimawareru utsukushii kuro no TSUBASA

Ride on the wind together kimi ni sasageyou

nozomu no nara akuma ni sae mo natte yami ni ochite yuku"

As the girl lowered the microphone, I could barely hear her say, "I missded you. Time to go home, sister."

Nami POV 

We ran up just in time to hear the song end. We quickly transformed and stepped out. We didn't bother with introductions.

"Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!"

"dame dame yo

migi kara hidari e to kotoba ga nagareru

taikutsusou na kao gamen mitsumeru kimi

jigen no kabe koete itsu de mo ai ni yuku

kokoro no junbi o chanto shite oite ne

kimi no koto dare yori mo wakatte'ru

dakara watashi ni makasete

kowagaranaide futari de odorimashou

Luka Luka Night Fever

hajikeru rizumu ni awasete

iya na koto nani mo ka mo zenbu wasurete

Luka Luka Night Fever

watashi wa koko ni iru kara

sukoshi de mo shisen o sorashicha dame dame yo

I could see Rai start to stir and the other girl writhe in pain.

omokute mirenai hi aniki ni tsurareta hi

kokoro de yonde mite sugu ni tonde yuku wa

jugyou de wa osowanai koto o

kimi ni oshiete ageru wa

yoru no tobira o futari de hirakimashou

Luka Luka Night Fever

afureru omoi wa for you

kagiri aru kono toki o mune ni kizande

Luka Luka Night Fever

asahi ga noboreba sayonara

sabishisou na sonna me sarete mo dame da kara

kimi no koto dare yori mo wakatte'ru

dakara subete o sarashite

umareta imi o futari de mitsukemashou

Luka Luka Night Fever

takamaru kodou o kanjite

saa kakugo dekitara kono te o totte

Luka Luka Night Fever

kagayaku kimi ga suki na no

zenryoku de tobidasou

youi wa ii kashira?

Luka Luka Night Fever

hajikeru rizumu ni awasete

iya na koto nani mo ka mo zenbu wasurete

Luka Luka Night Fever

watashi wa koko ni iru kara

sukoshi de mo shisen o sorashicha dame dame yo

dame dame yo!"

"Gentle Glow Pitch!"

The girl screamed and fell on the ground, unconcious. Lani helped Rai up.

"Rai, do you know who that girl was?" Kaede asked. Rai nodded.

"That was Jidu." she said.

"That was your sister?"

"Yep."

...

...

"So what do we do with her?"

"Bring her to the Pearl Fin. I guess" Lani said.

"Are you crazy?" I asked. "We can't bring her to the Pearl Fin! She attacked Rai!"

"Maybe we could talk some sense into her there." Ruri said.

"Fine." I agreed.

Kaira ran into my room at three a.m.

"Nami, we've got trouble." she said

"What is it, Kaira?" I asked, whiping the sleep from my eyes.

"Jidu's gone, and so is Rai." she said. I was instanly awake.

Whoo! Longest chapter ever by far! Please reveiw!

Oh, and before I forget. The song that Jidu sings is "Kuro no Tsubasa," and the song that the mermaids sing is "Luka Luka Night Fever."

"yes, both are Vocaloid and you can find both on youtube. ;D


	12. Can't think of a title right now

**Hello, Everyone! I bet that after a cliffhanger like that, you're probably itching to read what comes next! Well too bad! I think it's high time we focus on the characters in this story that aren't talked about as much. Yep, I'm talking about the guys!**

**This is the first chapter that I'm writing on my new laptop! I was utterly shocked when I got it for Christmas because my mom said that I couldn't ask for anything that was more than $50. Which means no Kagamine Vocaloid software.**

**I also got a little Rin Kagamine Nendroid key chain and a bunch of Miku Hatsune stickers. I didn't, however, get the Len Kagamine plush that was on my list. I should stop talking about my Christmas and start working on the actual story.**

**Disclaimer: Haruka only own Haruka's characters. Every thing else not belong to Haruka.**

"_Words that the character doesn't understand."_

_thoughts._

He opened his eyes and was greeted by a splitting headache. The first thing the boy noticed besides the pain was that he was in a bed. The covers were lime green and the walls of the room were white with teal stars decorating them. Sitting at a desk was a girl with her hair in a high ponytail. She looked like she was writing something.

As the boy started to move, the girl turned around.

"_You're finally awake!"_ she said. The boy looked confused, trying to comprehend what she had just said. He ran through multiple possibilities in his head before realizing that the girl was speaking English. He didn't remember learning English, and yet his mouth made words that sounded English to him

"Who are you?" he asked. The girl's face fell.

"You don't remember." It wasn't a question. She could tell that the boy didn't remember a thing. "I'm Kim. Kim Leedote"

As she said this, the boy could see a crushed fish tank by the window.

"What's that?" he asked.

"You really don't remember, do you?" Kim asked. The boy shook his head. "Do you even remember your name?" Again. He shook his head.

"Well, you'll probably think everything I tell you is completely ridiculous then." Kim said.

"I think I can handle it," the boy said.

"Okay," Kim said hesitantly "Your name is Eliah, and-" Kim was cut off as Eliah collapsed. A thousand thoughts were running through his mind, mostly memories. He remembered Kim. He knew that she lived in California. And he had honestly no idea how he had gotten back there from Japan. He stood up.

"How did I get here?" he asked suddenly.

"Well, I had just gotten back from school, and it's kinda hard to miss an unconscious teenage boy laying on the broken shards of a fish tank. Of course, I instantly knew it was you. I just don't know how." Kim said.

"Me neither."

Eliah Ridoto woke with a start. This dream had been the most realistic one of them yet, and he actually found out what the missing memories were.

"Oh my gosh," he said, holding his head. "I can't believe that he took away all those memories. Wave's in a lot of trouble."

* * *

Akira stood in the park. Not even he knew what he was doing there this late at night. As the wind brushed against his face, he started thinking.

_I shouldn't be doing this._

_You have to. _A voice in his head replied

_But I can't stand doing this to her!_

_Imagine what would happen to you if you don't_

_Still! How can I keep on pretending when I know that it's all a lie!_

_But what can you do? It's not like you have much power by yourself._

_Then I'm going to have to get that power._

_And how exactly do you plan on doing that?_

_I don't know._

_I'm telling you, this is a bad idea. You don't want to go against him._

_I have to stop this._

_Will you just listen to me!_

_I have to protect her._

_And what If she finds out? She'll never forgive you._

_Then Nami's just not going to find out, is she?_

**And I can't really think Of anything for Aoi. He's not as important in this whole thing as Eliah and Akira are.**

**I'm sorry for the short-ness. I've been trying to figure out how to start this, and it took a nice conversation and a lot of pacing to figure it out. But now I have it done, and it's about 2:15 am. I wanted to finish it. This chapter is like a belated birthday present for Ambercatlucky2. I started a Tokyo Mew Mew/ MMPPP crossover oneshot, but I couldn't get over this major case of writer's block.**

**The next chapter will start launching into finding more Princesses and what happened with Rai and Jidu. I've been stretching the story pretty far and I want to start wrapping it up before it's one year anniversary. Which is sometime in April. I'm gonna finish this while on a cruise is the Caribbean. My parents rock.**


	13. Allies and Strange Meetings

**You probably thought I was dead or something. Well, I wasn't. I was just working on some of my other stuff like a fic on fictionpress that me an my friend are writing different versions of... and... I... had a lot of... homework! Yah... Let's just go with that for now...**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, it would be in English...**

"What do you mean, 'They're gone'?" Kaede said, busting into my room.

"Exactly that." Kaira replied. "They. Are. Gone."

"When did you realize this?" I asked, getting out of bed and putting in my Holobud

"Just now."

"So they can't be far." Mint said as I materialized her. Hearing her unspoken command, Kaede went to go wake up Lani, while I got Ruri out of bed.

It was harder than I had thought. No wonder Kaede chose to wake up Lani instead of Ruri. Even Lani can wake up quicker than this.

"Ruri, get out of bed," I said, shaking her. She rolled over a little, and I could see the little objects wedged in her ears that had kept her in her dreams.

"RURI! GET OUT OF BED!" I yelled as I yanked her ear buds out.

"I'm up! I'm up!" she moaned, picking herself up from off the floor.

"Jidu and Rai are gone." I said.

"What?" Ruri demanded, instantly awake.

"It's true!" Lani said, poking her head into Ruri's room.

"EEP!"

"Nami, Why are you on the ceiling? And how do you stay up there?"

"Uh, sorry." I said as I dropped down from the ceiling. "Mint. Can you get a fix on there locations?" I asked.

"There are two large sources of magic in the area, one drasticly larger than the other."

"We should split up."

"Will you guys stop sneaking up on me?" I asked, whirling around to face Kaede. "I'm still only half awake!"

"Sorry." Kaede apologized.

"Mint, can you feel the sources, too?" Lime asked, peaking out from behind Kaede. Mint nodded.

"Splitting up is a good idea." She said.

"I'll go with Kaede." Ruri said. "Nami and Lani can go together."

"Good idea," Lani said. We split up, Ruri and Kaede going towards the signature near the residential areas, and Lani and I made our way to the docks.

-Kaede, have you found anything?- I asked through the Holobud.

-Negative.- Kaede replied with a weird accent.

-Why are you talking like that?-

-'Cause it's fun.-

-Keep your senses alert, kay? I'm tiered and I want to go to bed.- I said.

-Roger. Over and out!- She said. I sighed. Hanging up, I focused on the boats.

"According to my sensers, one of the large sources is on that boat." Mint said, pointing to one of the boats on the pier.

"That's Kohana's house!" Lani said, eyes widening.

"What!" I almost yelled. Kohana's house. Either Kohana's in league with Jidu or they're hiding at her house because they know that we won't suspect her. Either that, or…

"Hi, guys,"

"Aah!" I yelled, jumping a few feet I the air. I turned around. "Kohana!"

"What're you guys doing out this late?" she asked. "And in your pajamas?" I looked down. We were still in our pajamas. We were so focused on finding Rai and Jidu that we had forgotten to change.

"Well, uh," I started. Lani spoke up.

"Nami was sleepwalking. We didn't want her to get hurt, so we went to look for her as soon as possible. We didn't have time to change." Kohana and I starred at Lani, Our mouths open. I quickly closed mine.

"Yah, I was sleepwalking." I said, chuckling nervously.

"Okay, I just came out 'cause I heard some noise." Kohana said.

"That would have been us." Lani said, smiling.

"Okay. 'Night guys." Kohana said, turning around. All of a sudden, Kohana tripped on a rope, falling into the water. We rushed to help her out.

Kohana's head burst out of the water. "What the heck!" she yelled. I quickly covered her mouth. Her hair was long and yellow in low twin ponytails. Her eyes were a bright gold. And she had a long, gold tail where her legs should be. Lani gasped. I jumped into the water.

"You're the Princess of the South Pacific!" I said as soon as my own transformation was complete.

"You're one of the girls that sang in front of the Pearl Fin!" She exclaimed. I nodded.

"Yah, I'm really the Princess of the Artic Sea, but I came to land with Lani because our homes were attacked." I said as Lani Jumped in, too.

"Why didn't you transform when you fell in the water at your party?" Lani asked. I mentaly facepalmed. Leave it to Lani to be so strait forward.

"I don't know. It's never happened to me before." she said, frowning.

"Is there anything that you always... um... do or wear when you go swimming?" I asked.

"Well, there is this golden toe ring that I've had since I've been little." Kohana said.

"That would be it." Lani said, smiling. "I had always felt that you were one of us."

-...mi! Nami! Are you there?- I heard Kaede call.

-I'm here! Where are you?-

-At this old house on Niji Street. I've found Jidu and Rai, but I need reinforcements.-

-Okay, I'm coming.- I said, now turning to Kohana.

"Do you have your pearl?" I asked.

"Yah... I think so, but it's in my room." she said. "Who were you just talking to?"

"Kaede. We've got Holobuds." I explained. Kohana nodded, understanding. She then pulled herself up onto the docks, transformed back to her human form, and ran towards her boat.

* * *

When we reached the old, abandon house, we heard the last verse of the song that Jidu had been singing.

"saa utaimashou odorimashou  
PARAJIKUROROBENZEN  
saa waraimashou netamimashou  
PARAJIKUROROBENZEN  
boku mo kimi mo nanimokamo zenbu  
PARAJIKUROROBENZEN  
saa kuruimashou nemurimashou  
kuchihateru made saa"

I started to feel weak. If only this verse was this powerful, Ruri and Kaede should be unconscious by now. I started getting ready to fight.

"You ready?" I asked Kohana, who was looking scared.

"As I'll ever be." She said, taking in a deep breath and standing up straight. We starting running for the door.

I didn't even bother with the introduction.

"Pichi Pichi Voice, Live Start!"

Motto, GYU shite ite. Hanasanai de dakishimete ne  
Sotto sasayaite kimi no koe wa mahou da ne  
Amai koi wo suru zutto daisuki dakara ne

Terechau na, chotto chikasuginai?  
Watashi no DOKIDOKI kikoeteru?  
Fuwari fuwari torokeru CHOKOREITO mitai  
Omoi afurechau mae ni nomihoshite ne

Suki no kimochi ga ookute mune ga fukuramu  
Gyutto shimetsu kerareteru, setsunai yo...  
Tsutaete iru? Motto motomete kurenakya kimi no  
Honki no kimochi wo zenbu tsutaete yo

Motto, GYUtto shite ite, hanasanai de dakishimete ne  
Torori, afureru HAATO zenbu nomihoshite ne  
Zutto, suki de ite ne. Watashi no koto wasurechayaa yo  
Motto, kamisama onegai kare ni mo mahou kakete

Ijimerarete mo kono kimochi kawaranai kara  
Demo, soba ni ite kurenakya fuan da yo  
Hitori de iru to samishii. Hayaku kimi no kotoba de watashi wo nagusamete!  
Namida kareru mae ni...

Sugu, soba ni ite, furerareru tokoro ni ite ne  
Soppo, muichaiya da yo, furetete. Soba ni ite ne.  
Kyutto, me wo tojite, KISU no mae DOKIDOKI shiteru?  
Itsumo, chikaku ni iru yo. Watashi wo takusan ageru

Sotto sasayaite, kimi no koe wa mahou no jumon.  
Amai koi wo suru, zutto zutto daisuki da yo

Motto, GYUtto shite ite. Hanasanai de dakishimete ne  
Motto, chikadzuite, me ga au no wa suki no aizu  
Zutto suki de ite ne. Watashi no koto wasurechayaa yo  
Kyutto, me wo tojite, KISU no mae DOKIDOKI shiteru?  
Sotto, sasayaite, kimi no koe wa mahou no jumon.  
Itsumo, chikaku ni iru yo. Watashi wo takusan ageru!

"Love Shower Pitch!"

Untill abou halfway through the song, Jidu was screaming her head off. But then, she stopped, and her face made her look like she was thinking. She might have been, maybe even realizing that what she had been doing was wrong.

When the song ended, Jidu proped Rai, who had been unconscious the entire time, up against the wall. Turning to face us, she said,

"Thank you. I'm sorry for what I did, and I want to help you guys defeat my brother." Kaede looked at Jidu sceptically, and Lani just beamed. A bright light suddenly filled the room, and music started to play.

"Aqua Regina," Rai whispered. I hadn't realized that she had woken up, and Jidu rushed over to her, sobbing and apologizing.

"Jidu Taidu, please come here." Aqua Regina said, interupting the twin sisters. Jidu nodded and stood up walking towards the Sea Goddess.

"I will now present you with the Rain Opal, so that you may fight with you sister and her friends." A small light came out of Aqua Regina's hand and formed a ring on Jidu's finger. The light then enveloped her and her raven black hair leangthend fron just reaching her shoulders to to reaching her knees, and her street clothes turned into a short, silver dress with a blue sash and teal frills on the bottom.

"Now," Aqua Regina said. "You should go get some rest. You have a big fight ahead of you."

wondering what she had ment b that, I followed my friends out of the door and onto the street. We detransformed and started heading towards the Pearl Fin.

The streets were relitively buisier than I expected them to be, and we had a little trouble trying to dodge everybody. Eventually, Lani did end up running into someone. He was a boy who looked about seventeen. His hair and eye colors were strikingly similar to Lani's, and that's what held my attention untill Ruri nodged me, indticating the boy who had been with the one Lani had knocked down. He looked like he was about the same age as the other boy, and he had vibrant green eyes and blond hair. I didn't understand what Ruri ment untill an old memory resurfaced in my mind. That wan't just some teenage boy. That was Hippo, Lucia's guardian.

* * *

Lani's POV

I honestly don't know what shocked me more. The fact that the boy I had so gracefully crashed into looked like an older, male version of me, or the fact that Hippo was with him.

I had never met Hippo in person, I just knew him from my mom's stories and some of the pictures that she had, and whenever I had asked her why he wasn't here, she would smile softly and send me off to something. Dad wasn't anymore willing to answer my question than Mom was for some reason, and it seemed like none of the maids knew at all.

I started trying to pick up the things that the older boy had dropped, and soon, Hippo came down do help me.

"I'll be at the Pearl Fin tomarrow at noon. I'll explain then." he whispered just loudly enough for me to hear it. I nodded ang we finished picking up the stuff. I smiled and soon I was walking back to the resturant with my friends. I was just glad It was Saturday. After this, I was probably going to sleep well into the afternoon.

* * *

Yep, I don't update fast! It's been a few months, ne? I can blame it on a few things, but there were a few spacific things

Getting ready for a cruise. Turns out I can't bring my laptop, though

Major science project

My computer getting a trojan

My "y' key is sticking

lack of motivation

Well, I finished this, and it's currently 1: 20 am, so I'm gunna go sleep. Guh, I hate colds. Please review, they make me update faster. ^-^


	14. Hippo's explination

**It's really hard to type at night. At least my "y" key is getting better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't really see the point of having to repeat this fourteen times, but for the sake of legal matters, I will say it once more. * clears throat * I, Haruka Hoshine of hereby claim that I do not own Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch. I do however own all of my characters, the basic plot, and this disclaimer. Aw, shit. My "y" key's acting up again. T-T**

* * *

Kaede was in the main dining room, pacing back and forth furiously. Ruri was quickly tapping her foot. Lani was still sleeping. And I was druming my fingers.

It was only five minutes away from noon, and saying 'we were getting nervous' was an understatement. I hadn't slept last night after hearing what hearing what Lani had found out.

_Flashback_

"_Guys, you know those guys we ran into?" Lani asked. We all nodded._

_"Do you know who they are?" Ruri asked, leaning forward._

_"Yes. Well, kind of. I don't know who I ran into was, but the other one was Hippo."_

_"What?" Kaede practically yelled. She really needed to control the urge to scream at everything. It was really hurting my ears._

_"It's true. He told me that he'd meet us tomarrow at the Pearl Fin at noon."_

_"Why the heck is Hippo up here? Shouldn't he be protecting the sea world?" I asked._

_"He said he'd explain everything tomarrow." Lani said. She then stood up, walked over to the couch, and fell asleep. Sweatdropping, the three of us who were still awake went upstairs and got into bed._

_End Flashback_

DING DONG DANG DONG, DING DING DING DONG!

Hearing the doorbell, I went to go get the door, but to my surprise, Lani was already there.

"How- wha- weren't you just asleep?" I asked. Lani nodded and opened the door. In the doorway was one of the boys from last night. Now that I looked at him closely, he really did look like Hippo. His skin was a little darker than my mom's pictures showed, but if Lani was right, and Hippo hadn't been to the North Pacific Palace in a long time, he must have been spending a lot of time in the sun.

"Hippo!" Lani said, smiling.

"How are you, Lani? I haven't seen you since your birth."

"I haven't seen you ever!" Lani said. Kaede and Ruri walked over, and Hippo took off his shoes.

"We have some tea in the living room. Please make yourself at home, Hippo." Kaira said, walking up behind all of us. Hippo nodded and walked into the living room, sitting down on the couch that Lani had just occupied.

"I'm gonna call Kohana. There are some things she needs to know." Ruri said, standing up. She went upstairs, and I turned my attention back towards the matters at hand. "So, Hippo, what're you doing on land?"

* * *

As Kohana sat down, Hippo cleared his throat.

"I know you have a lot of questions, so I'm going to start with why I'm up here. You four know how mermaids are born, right?" Hippo asked, directing his question at me, Ruri, Lani and Kaede. We all nodded.

"Well, for Kohana, I'll explain it. Every meraid has a pearl. They are all born from the pearl that they hold. When the Seas think that they're ready, a new mermaid is born from her pearl. Tecnically, no mermaid is related. Their DNA and chromosomes are decided at random. However, mermaids born from the same pearl tend to look similar in both their mermaid and human forms. The only acception is when two mermaids are born at the same time. It is very rare, so we don't have a lot of information on it, but it seems that when two mermaids are born within five seconds of eachother, their DNA merges, and then splits apart, thus, twins. It doesn't matter what kingdom they live in, but in order to be twins of different kingdoms, one must be born a few seconds before midnight, and the other, a few seconds after. This is what happened with Princess Noel and Princess Karen. It is more common for twins to be from the same kingdom, as a mermaid of a certian color can only be born on the day of the week that corresponds to their color."

"Okay, so what does this have to do with why you're on land, Hippo?" Ruri asked.

"I'm getting to that. The Seas only give birth to a new mermaid when they feel that the current holder of the pearl is ready for the responsibility that comes with raising a child. When the Seas felt that your mothers were ready, you were born. Mermaids don't have children, but it is not impossible for them to get pregnant in their human forms, though very hard. For some reasons, a mermaid's humanfor only had her period once a year, making it harder for them to get pregnant. The only problem is, that their _human_ form gets pregnant, so their child will be a human. That's the reason I'm up here. To protect the child of one of the Mermaid Princesses." Hippo finished and closed his eyes, waiting for us to respond.

"..."

"So who's child is it?"

"Lucia Nanami's"

"..."

"But isn't Kaito a full-blood Panthalassa? Shouldn't his child still be able to breath underwater?" Kaede asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're forgetting the chances of a gene showing itself in offspring. Since Umi is only half Panthalassa, there was a 50% chance that the Panthalassa gene for breathing underwater would manifest itself in him. It didn't, but he does still have some power. He's an amazing surfer."

"Is Umi the boy that Lani ran into last night?" I asked. Hippo nodded.

"I ran into my brother?" Lani asked.

"You can think of it like that. Oh, and please don't mention any of this to Umi. Especially about me being the Hippocampus. He's known me for mall of his life, and I've had to 'age' my human form for 16 years. I'm his best friend. If he foung out that I've been lying to him, even to protect him, he'll be really mad."

"Don't worry, Hippo. We'll keep your secret." I said, smiling.

"I never would have thought..." Kaira said.

"Well, the important thing is that he's safe. He can be told about his herritege when the rest of his powers stop being dormant." Hippo said.

"So, Hippo, how do you live up here without Yuri?" Lani asked, smirking.

"Well, uh, s-she's been up here with me the whole t-time..." Hippo stuttered, blushing.

"So Yuri's in on it too, huh?" Kohana asked.

"Huh?" Ruri asked, Looking towards Kohana.

"You guys keep forgetting that I'm two years older than you. I'm in Hippo, Umi, and Yuri's class."

"Really?" Lani asked, her eyes sparkling.

Kaede, Ruri, and I sweatdroped.

* * *

**Next day, Kohana's POV.**

"Hey, Kohana!" I heard a voice say as I was leaving my homeroom for lunch. I turned around. It was my two best friends, the twins, Akura and Aruka. "Where're you going?"

"To the roof for lunch." I replied. "You guys want to come?" I asked.

"Sorry, but we promised Akiko we'd help her study for her English test."

"It's okay. I kinda wanted to eat alone and think." I said.

"You do that too much. You up for the arcade after school?" Akura asked me. I nodded exitedly.

"We'll see you later. Bye, Kohana!" The twins said in unison. I smiled and walked away, up to the roof of the school, to my favorite thinking place.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice two figures walk up to me.

"Kohana, can we talk with you?" Yuri asked. My head shot up, and after a few moments, I nodded.

"It's time to attack Gracilicaud." Hippo said. "Time to put an end to his reign of terror."

"Okay, give me a week to get ready. We'll attack on Saturday." I said. Hippo stood up and smiled. Suddenly, Umi walked over.

"Yo, Hiroki! You ready to hit the waves!"

"It's only lunch, you idiot. We still have half a day left of school!" Hippo said, smirking.

"We also have that English test, or have you forgotten about it?" Yuri asked.

"Oh, that's right. Anyways, are we still on for that surfing faceoff, Kawaguchi?" Umi asked, walking towards us.

"I'm ready whenever you are, Domoto!" Hippo said. "That is, unless you're scared you'll loose."

"Oh, I'm not scared." Umi said. "By the way, Wakahisa, can I borrow your English notes?"

"Yes," Yuri sighed. "And how many times do I have to tell you to call me 'Yuri'?"

"A million. I only do it 'cause of the way you react." Umi said. "Now come on! I need to study!"

Hippo sighed. "Okay, we're coming. Later, Kohana."

"Bye," I said as they walked away. I sighed. My life had changed so much in the past few days.

* * *

I forgot to mention it last chapter, but Nami's now 15. Her birthday was January 23, though tecnically, she isn't going to be born fro another three years.

This is the fastest I've updated since I first published ths story a year ago. Don't get used to it. I won't have my laptop over spring break.

I'm contemplating a sequel. I've actually planned it from the start, but I don't know if I'll do it.

Please review! I've had a total of five people review this.

Comeing in first: Ambercatlucky2 with 13 reviews. One review for every chapter!

starlightmint72 is in second with two reviews, and tied for third with one review each, Lolacocacola97, lexi lou hearts u, and Sakura Heartnet.

That's 18 reviews total... I've been doing this for a year. That's an average of every month, getting a review and a half. I'm greedy. Please review more!

it's right there

click it

I dare you

Review!

\/


	15. Namae no Nai

**Remember when my y key was being obnoxious? Well now, it's my u key. at least I don't use it as much as y.**

**I am now looking for a Beta reader. Someone who can even go back to the earlier chapters and edit those. I wold really appreciate it.**

**Passion is almost over! I can't believe that I kept with this for so long. The promised sequel will happen, but first, I want to take a break from any Pichi fanfiction for a few months and re-watch the show. As you may have guessed, this story is based more on the anime than the manga. I watched the anime first, but when I found out about the manga, I started collecting the volumes. I just got vol. 5 back from my best friend, who has been borrowing it for over half a year. Anyways, when I'm bored, I'll read Pichi, and now I've forgotten some of the subtle differences between the two.**

**Oh, and just because I'm taking a break from Pichi fanfiction doesn't mean I'm going to be taking any breaks from other fictions. I'm working on a story called Yiko Akalshi on fictionpress, and my pen name there is Hailey Honshin. There's only one chapter up, and I have to convince my best friend to finish her side of it (we're writing different versions of the same thing) before I can post chapter two. Which right now, is in the deep, dark corners of my brain between where all my little plot bunnies live and the community swimming pool. It has it's own ice cream shop! XD8 Wow. Long author's note. To the disclaimer! -  
**

**Me: ...**

**Angry Lawyers: *glare***

**Me: okay, fine! I don't own it! *sulks in my brain corner, plot bunnies try to comfort me***

(Ahhhh! Help! The line is breaking!)

The only bad thing about spring break was when it ended. The new term started in two days, but I wasn't ready to go back to school, yet. Sure, we were going to be third years, and I had heard rumors from some of the upperclassman that the third year was the easiest, but I had too much on my mind t focus on that now. We had five of the mermaid princesses, counting me, and two of the Taidu sisters, not to mention Hippo and Yuri. Kohana had told me that Hippo had suggested that we go after Gracilicaud now that our forces were so large, but I honestly just wanted to stay on land and sleep in the sun. Plus, defeating Gracilicaud meant that we could go back home, and after everything that I had experienced on land, I didn't want to leave.

There was also a tiny nagging sensation in the back of my head. I was pretty sure that what it was saying had something to do with boys, but the problem was, I didn't know WHO the little voice was taking about. I only knew three boys well enough for me to like them. Aoi was dating Ruri, and he wasn't my type, anyway. Akira was the bad-boy type, and he had asked me out to the last dance. And Eliah was the sensitive type, and I had rescued him and spent a night on an island with him. The little voice-like thingy in the back of my skull was either taking about Akira, Eliah, or someone I hadn't met yet. Since the third option wasn't really likely since the mermaid world was all female (don't really know why that is, though there are a lot of lesbian mermaids), it had to be either Eliah or Akira...

I rolled over so the sun could get my back. I was on the beach in front of the Pearl Fin, tanning, because Lani and Ruri had finally dragged me outside, saying that if I didn't have at least a little tan by the time we went back to school, I would look pale compared to everyone else. I was already pretty pale, living underwater in the Artic Sea most of my life, but that gave them even more reason to drag me into the sun.

Speaking of Lani and Ruri, where were they? Oh yah, at the mall. Again. Those two really needed to find something else to do.

I looked up, and saw Kohana, Hippo, Yuri, and Umi standing by the shore, jumping up and down and cheering. I sat up and stared walking over, trying to see what they were so exited about. Sitting up, I looked harder. There. someone was out on the water surfing. And doing very good, too, by the looks of it. I walked to the shore.

"Who's that out there?" I asked coming up to them. Yuri jumped slightly, and then turned towards me. She breathed out slightly when she saw it was me.

"That's Justice Raye. She's in our class. I've heard her family's from Australia." Yuri explained. She turned back to the sea. "There's something else," she whispered. "She's an orange mermaid."

I almost tripped.

"What?" I asked. "Is she the princess?" Hippo and Kohana were looking at us, and I was pretty sure Umi thought something was wrong. I lowered my voice, embarrassed. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Yuri whispered back. "No, unfortunately, she isn't. She, her mom, and her aunt came to Japan to try to find Sachiko."

"You think she'll come with us to try to find Sachiko and the aquamarine princess?" I asked.

"I doubt it." Yuri sighed. "She's more of a lone wolf." She crossed her arms and bowed her head. "She won't even work with people in groups at school. She doesn't like people, but I think she's more afraid of people finding out her secret."

"Speaking of that, how do you know?" I asked. "And how does she keep from transforming out there?"

"I'm a suiyo, how do you think I know? And her family has an anklet, kind of like Kohana's toe ring."

"Ah." I said. Suddenly, Justice wiped out.

"Oooh." Umi winced. "That must have hurt." Kohana nodded. Justice got back on her board and paddled out further. I looked back at the house. I saw Lani and Ruri walk back into the house. Looking back towards the sea, I saw someone else surfing. I couldn't tell who it was, but when Justice wiped out again, the person dove into the water and brought her to the surface. He/she laid Justice down on her board and pushed it back toward the shore.

And here's the strange part. They disappeared into the water. At least that's what it looked like. I had to fight the urge to jump into the water to go see if they were okay. I almost did, but then I remembered that Umi was there. Then, a thought struck me. Umi was half-Panthalassa, wasn't he? That meant he wasn't entirely human, so the whole foam thing didn't apply to him. But he was still half human. I decided to risk it. You know what, screw you, cautiousness. If I got turned into foam, I could just blame my curiosity.

Thank God, I didn't have to make that decision. Lani came out that moment, asking about her new bikini, causing everyone to turn and face her. I took that opportunity and dove into the water.

Suprisingly, the person was swimming _away_ from the shore.

And apparently could breath underwater.

And could swim really fast.

And was obviously not a mermaid.

Eventually, he (I was sure of it now) lost me, and I swam around for a while, gathering my thoughts. Something caught my eye as I started to swim back to shore. It was a shell, about the size of my hand. Picking it up, I saw that there was something written on it.

_Nami,_

_I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry  
I just can't take it anymore, I can't lie to you.  
I probably should have expected this.  
It's hard to pretend to be something without  
becoming it yourself. There's something  
I need to tell you. Something you need to know:_

_I love you.  
And I work for Gracilicaud.  
I'm a Suiyo._

_I'm sorry for lying to you. I knew you  
wouldn't trust me. I wanted to tell you.  
But now it's too late._

_Huh. I know. The school bad boy expressing  
his feelings. I just want you to know that it's the truth,  
not some plot made up by Gracilicaud, like it was at  
first. Goodbye, and thanks for making me feel human  
when I was with you._

_-Akira_

Well, that was unexpected. I kinda just floated there, staring numbly at the message. It barely registered when Lani, Kaede, Ruri, and Kohana swam up behind me.

"Nami, what's wrong," Lani asked me. I silently handed her the shell.

"...He said...he...loves me..." I muttered. Suddenly, my mind was flooded with images of things I never noticed that I noticed. Akira's smile when he scored in basketball in gym, the way his hair would glint in the morning sunlight as we walked to school, his eyes when he had just come up with a new plan to get everyone out of homework. Gah! Akira loves me. Does not compute. Overload. Overload. Shutting down systems.

I'm pretty sure Lani caught me as I fainted.

**(insert creepy cartoon of my science teacher, which I drew during English)**

**I'm gonna have to stop it here. I'm sorry for such a long wait. I got my computer (and access to the internet) confiscated about a month and a half ago. I'm still not allowed to be on, and I'm glad my mom doesn't follow my stories**.

**I started this when I got back from break, so it takes place during spring break. The timeline of this story is so messed up.**

**As you all living in the northern hemisphere know, Summer is coming. I have exactly five days of school left, and three of those days are exams. With Summer comes fun and friends I don't get to see during school, but it also means _NO INTERNET._ I'm serious. My mom doesn't think setting up an internet connection at my cottage is a good use of time. I can write a lot ('cause in the summer, I wake up at 9 and my friends aren't up 'till noon), but I can't upload a lot, so I'll try to make my chapters longer**.

**Please review! I'm looking at all these other pichi fanfictions, some shorter than mine, and they all have a ton of reviews! I only have one regular reviewer (thanks a lot, Amber!) and only *looks at reviews* 20. 20. Really, people? I have 15 chapters! that's 1. reviews per chapter! I feel so unappreciated. T.T**


	16. Are You Serious

Hello, again! I'll try to update faster, but like I said in my last chapter, summer's coming. And my computer is, well, broken, so I have to go back to writing on my mom's. And just half a year after I got it! Why do these things always happen to me! TT-TT

Disclaimer: Let's see. Things I don't own. Well, there's the US Government, a cheese factory, the moon, a vocaloid, Jack's soul (though I'm pretty sure he thinks I have it), the ant on the floor of my room, a toaster full of baguettes, my friend's obsessiveness over my French teacher's brother, a cruise ship, a pink neon unicorn, a log, a nuclear reactor, the 12th Shugo Chara!, a chimy changa, my own jetski, a large bird, a narwhal, a nuclear warhead, and a bag of Doritos. And MMPPP. Nor do I own the song I use. Rolling Girl belongs to Wowaka (Seriously, if you're into good j pop songs, look him up). Man, I'm hungry now. Doritoes... Mmm.

...

_It was all crumbling. Everything around me. Pretty soon, I'd be the only thing left in the universe. I watched as the word blew away as a cloud of ash, and the universe compacted into the size of a bouncy ball. And yet, somehow, I was outside of it all. I looked around. There were all of these little ball-shaped things around me in a plane of turquoise water. Light was coming from everywhere. It dawned on me. I was outside of my universe. I looked around, trying to see beyond the water, but it seemed to go on forever. There was no surface, and it was eternally deep. The only things here besides me were the universes. Wait. Over there, in the distance. I swam a few feet, towards the colorful cubes. I poked a pink one. I was suddenly on a glacier. No, I was in the mind of someone on the glacier. I subconsciously pulled my hand back, and I was back in the infinite water_

I gasped and opened my eyes. That had to be a dream. I got out of bed, and went to go bath. Letting the warm water soak me and cause my tail to appear, I thought. School started tomorrow. There was a talent show a week after school started for all of the new third-years (A/N: for all of you that don't know how the Japanese school system works, it the equivalent to a freshman.)

I was going to be singing a song with Lani, so I decided to practice.

"Rolling girl, wa itsu made mo

todoka nai yume mite

Sawagu, atama no naka wo

Kaki mawashite, kaki mawashite

"Mon nai dai" to tsubu yai te

Kotoba wa ushinaware ta

Mou shippai, mou shippai

Machigai sagashi ni oware ba

Matama wairu no

Mou ikkai, mou ikkai

watashi wa-" Someone knocked at the door.

"Who is it?" I asked. I mentally sighed. You would think that they wold be able to tell I was taking a bath.

"It's me, Nami. Dry off and get out here. I have something to tell you." Kaira said. "It's important."

Sitting up, I started drying myself off. Once my legs were back, I wrapped up in a towel and stepped out into the hall.

"Yah?" I asked, wringing out my hair.

"You really shouldn't do that." Kaira said, nodding towards my now wet carpet. "You're gonna end up with mold." She sighed, and motioned for me to sit down next to her. Complying, I moved a few things off my bed.

"Nami, do you know what day it is?"

I nodded. "Sometime in April. Not sure about the date, but it's a Sunday. School starts tomorrow."

Kaira sighed again. "Did you stop to wonder why the other girls aren't around?" she asked. "Nami, you've been in a comma for a month and a half. It's June."

"What?" I yelled, jumping a few feet. "There's no way that's possible!"

"And something else, The others decided that they're going to free the others as soon as you woke up."

wWwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

And that's how I ended up standing on the shore with my friends, just about to raid Gracillicaud's castle. We were a small army, really. Me, Lani, Kaede, Ruri, Kohana, Rai, Jidu, Hippo, and Yuri.

"Ready?" Jidu asked.

"As we'll ever be." Kaede replied. We all jumped in.

WwwWwWwWwWwWwWwWw

"Wow. This is... unexpected." Kaede sweat dropped.

"You're telling me." Jidu responded.

What stood before us was not a dark, gloomy, and ominous castle. It was, in fact, the opposite. We treded water in front of a large, totally underwater, theme park.

"Well, we're not doing any good here. Might as well go now." I said, trying hard to suppress giggles. Leaning over I whispered to Rai.

"Is your brother right in the head?" I asked. Rai shrugged.

"I don't know... I haven't seen him years." She said. "Who knows what could happen in that time?"

"Yeah, I know." Jidu said. "He was slightly off before this whole thing happened..."

"How long are we going to stand around and talk about your brother's mental issues?" asked Kohana. "We don't really have a lot of time..."

"So, come on!" Ruri said, diving down into the depths. We followed her.

As we went farther, I started to shiver. It was cold. Not like cold from lack of heat, but a radiating cold. The castle also looked slightly more menacing. The lavish purple hue was loosed at the light dispersed. Now the cold was so thick, I could almost touch it. It scared me.

Kion and was there waiting at the gate.

"Hello. May I see your tickets?"

The same thought went through all our minds: '...?'

Ruri started "Uh, we don't-" she was cut off as Hippo nudged her.

"Of course," he said, handing her nine tickets. We all looked at Hippo in confusion.

"Just go with it," he whispered.

"Please enjoy the park," Kion said as she finished counting our tickets and handing them back to us.

"What was that about?" Kaede asked once we were out of ear shot.

"Here." Hippo said. "Look at the tickets."

"'Royal Crowning Ceremony of the Next Heir of Taidu' What's that mean?" I asked.

"It means that Father is crowning the next heir to the throne." Jidu explained.

"Oh, man!" Ruri gasped. "We've got to hurry!"

"Someone's coming," Lani said. Out of the shadows stepped the Nect sisters.

...

Yep, short. I didn't want to leave you guys waiting too long. I promise I'll update soon next time. Passion's almost over. Perfection (my planned sequel) will probably only be a few chapters long. Please review! Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please!


	17. The Fairytale Happily Ever After

**It's The lucky Seventeenth Chapter! I'm gonna try really hard to make it the last chapter so I can turn my attention to Black Ash and Treble Clefts. **

**Disclaimer: Do I look like a super-awesome magaka to you? No? Well then, continue reading. And I don't own The songs I use , either. Don't sue me, please.**

* * *

"Welcome. please come this way." the sisters said. I looked at Lani, and she shrugged.

"Okay." she said. We followed them into a room. It was large and exquisitely furnished, but we were the only ones there.

"Hey, where is everyone?" I asked. The sisters smiled.

"You're the first ones here!" They said. The Nect sisters turned and left the room. I heard a faint 'click' as they locked us in.

"Crap!" I said, turning towards the door. I tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

"Damnit!" I said. I quickly covered my mouth. That wasn't supposed to come out. Everyone else looked at me.

"Nami... you cuss?" Kaede asked me, raising an eyebrow. Then she smiled.

"Now, now, Princess." a voice said. "You shouldn't use language like that here." I turned around to the source of the voice. It was coming from the shadows.

"Gracilicaud" Rai growled. Jidu glared next to her.

"Hello, sisters." he said, grinning.

"Why do you do this, Gracilicaud?" Jidu asked. " You know there are better ways to go about winning this little contest!"

"True," Gracilicaud said. "But it's the fastest way. Especially with my new... 'help'." He motioned towards the shadows he came out of. I could barely see two figures, one short, one tall.

"No." Rai started. "No! You bastard!" she yelled. "How could you?" Out of the shadows stepped two girls. The taller one had long blonde hair and a blue and green dress, while the younger one had red hair and an orange and purple dress. Both of their faced were blank.

"Akurani, Nanai..." Jidu said, her face filled with agony. At first, I didn't know why. But then, I remembered Rai's explanation.

_"In the seas, there is a nomadic clan called Taidu. Right now, it's somewhere in the North Pacific. Their king is old. He has five children. Gracilicaud, who's 22, Akurani, 17, Nanai, who's 6, and the twins, Rai and Jidu, who are almost 14."_

"So that means..." I trailed off.

"Gracilicaud is controlling his younger sisters." Kohana finished for me. I looked at him horrified for a second, but my face quickly hardened.

"That's right. They are under my control." he said. He started laughing.

"How can you treat them like that?" Yuri yelled, tears coming from her eyes. It had apparently reminded her of her own sisters.

"The ends justify the means, don't they?" Gracilicaud shot back. Yuri growled.

"Well, that's enough talking for now, I suppose." he said. "It's time for some action!" Saying that, Gracilicaud lifted his hand. The Nect sisters, Kion, and Shiliro stepped out of the shadows. The four plus Rai and Jidu's sisters raised their mics.

"tasukete yo SANDOSUKUREIPAA

kono yume wo kuu kuni kara

kibou wo nose sukuisare

daremo inaku natta koujou de

kyou mo fushigi no tobira hiraiteku

kusari ochiteru kono machi no himitsu

kuwareta yume no koe ga sasayaku

saa kimi mo nakama ni narimashou

hashitte hashitte kono te ni tsukame!

kata wo daite mon kugutte machi no soto no sekai e

jouki no machi ga ochiteku ressha no mado kogane iro

tonari no kimi ga maboroshi ni miete shimau hodo

dokomademo SANDOSUKUREIPAA

umareta basho wo wasureru kurai

hiroi sekai no suna no umi kirisake

tooku e to SANDOSUKUREIPAA

kimeta koto wa tada hitotsu

boku wa kimi wo hanasanai

owakare da SANDOSUKUREIPAA

kono yume ga kanau basho de futari

isshoni michi wo arukihajimeta kara

hanareteku SANDOSUKUREIPAA

sono kyotai ni miru sugata

daichi kakeru kin no shishi"

"Gah!" I cried. All six of them together was agonizing. Suddenly, Rai stood up. At first, her voice was soft, but soon, I could hear lyrics.

"konogoro ja sukoshi dake kokoro ga sunete iru

atsui omoi o tojikomete susumenaku natte'ru," she sang. Jidu got up, and joined her

"ano koro wa yokatta to furikaette bakari de

kyou no yorokobi o sagasu koto wasurete shimatte'ru." I raised my e-pitch to my lips and added a third verse. Sonn, everyone was singin (Hippo and Yuri was accompanying us on their piano and for some reason, guitar).

"nantonaku hibi o kasanereba hora

chotto zutsu usurete yuku honnou

sechigarai iranai tarinai

sonna boku ja tsumaranai

Hey tsuyoku daite

Hey odorasete yo

kimi ga kureta nukumori de boku o tsutsunde

Keep on groovin'

mayoi mo tomadoi mo gomakashita mama da kara

mune no naka panku shisou na hodo tamari ni tamatte'ru

nantonaku nagai mono ni makarete

chotto zutsu surihette'ku kibou mo

nakusanai kesanai yamenai

boku wa boku o akiramenai

Hey toki o tomete

Hey mahou o kakete

koi no hajimari no you ni yume o misete

Keep on movin'

(Hey )x4

"You've given me such a Cool buzz, livened up my boring days."

"C'mon, show me an even more wonderful world

with that Fantastic magic of yours."

(Hey ) kekkyoku bokura minna

(Hey ) yowai ikimono da kara

(Hey ) namida o nagasu no sa

Hey tsuyoku daite

Hey odorasete yo

kimi ga kureta nukumori de boku o tsutsunde

Keep on groovin'

Hey toki o tomete

Hey mahou o kakete

koi no hajimari no you ni yume o misete

Keep on movin'

kimi ga kureta nukumori de boku o tsutsunde

Keep on groovin'!

!"

At that, Gracilicaud's minions, Akurani, and Nanai fell.

"Uh," Gracilicaud moaned. "I'm not done yet." He stood up and a mic formed out of thin air. "This song has been passed down in my family for ages. See if you can rival Ancient Power, Mermaid Princesses!"

"boku wa nan no tame ni utau?

PARAJIKUROROBENZEN

tada imi no rikai sezu ni utau

PARAJIKUROROBENZEN

sou kotaemotome hashiridashita

PARAJIKUROROBENZEN

sono saki ni tadoritsuite nanimo nai to shitta kedo

saa utaimashou odorimashou

PARAJIKUROROBENZEN

saa wamekimashou sakebimashou

PARAJIKUROROBENZEN

inu mo neko mo ushi mo buta mo mina

PARAJIKUROROBENZEN

saa kuruimashou nemurimashou

kuchihateru made saa

"No, not this song!" Kaede cried. The only reason we survived last time was because we had reinforcements who had barely been affected."

RUURU ga boku wa iya de

tada shibararetaku nakute

dakara boku wa nigedashite

atosaki no koto wa wasure

sashizu sareru no ga iya de

sukoshi aku ni naritakute

shin'ya ie wo nukedashite

yoru no machi wo hashirinuke

nan no tame ni ikiru noka

boku wa noraneko ni hanashikaketa

neko wa nanimo kotaezu ni

tada mikudashita hitomi de boku wo mita

nome mo shinai koohii nomihoshite

kumorisora wo miagetanda

ima no boku ni nani ga dekiru?

soresura wakaranai

dakara boku wa utaisakebunda

PARAJIKUROROBENZEN

sono imi no rikai sezu ni wameku

PARAJIKUROROBENZEN

kore de kimi wa manzoku dekiru no?

PARAJIKUROROBENZEN"

As we laid on the floor, mentally bleeding, Gracilicaud started walking over to Ruri.

"You know," he said. "Green is my favorite color." As he stalked over to her, she quivered.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" a voice called. A large boom blew away part of the wall, and as the smoke cleared, three figures could be seen. One of them was Aoi.

"Aoi?" Ruri asked as Gracilicaud stepped away from her. We were just as confused as she was. For one, he didn't have his glasses. And he was underwater.

Another thing was equally puzzling. There was a crest-like symbol on his forehead. I leaned over to ask Lani something.

"Do you recognize that crest?"

"Nope." she replied.

As the smoke cleared some more, I could see the other two figures, both as unexpected as Aoi. One of them was King Kaito of Panthalassa, the royal crest blazing. The other one was Eliah.

"Eliah...?" I asked, getting up. He nodded. He had the same crest on his forehead that Aoi did. "How?" I asked.

"I got my memories back, Nami." he said. My eyes widened.

"You're from one of the sea clans?" I asked.

"Yep," he said. "I'm Prince Kaichi of Dirantenno. Aoi's my brother. He was sent to land to try to find me and help me get my memories back, though in the end, he wasn't much help."

"You're a Dirantenno prince?" I asked.

"Uh huh." Eliah said. "Now watch us as we take down this creep."

"So the King of Clans came to try to stop me?" Gracilicaud asked. "Stop getting involved in other clans' business, Kaito of Panthalassa."

"This has nothing to do with clan balance." Kaito said. "You tried to kidnap my daughter and her friends."

"Oh, that's right." Gracilicaud said sarcasticly. "The Seven Mermaid Nations and the Clan of Panthalassa have an allegiance because you married Lucia of the North Pacific Sea."

"Let's just get this over with." Kaito said, glaring. He and the two boys (that until now, we though were human) powered up their crests, emitting a golden glow.

Gracilicaud started wincing. Suddenly, his eyes went wide, and his own clan crest erupted in a black light, the sign of a corrupted soul. The blackness was crushing. Only Kaito, Eliah, Aoi and Rai were still standing.

"I can't let this happen." Rai muttered. She closed her eyes.

I didn't know what was happening. Everything around us was white. Gracilicaud was struggling to keep his crest glowing, but then Jidu stood up, and added her light to her twin's. Together, their power managed to knock Gracilicaud to the ground. Akurani and Nanai woke up, looking confused.

The twins' light faded and the room went back to normal.

"I'm not done..." Gracilicaud moaned. Suddenly, he was hit on the head, making him drop, unconscious.

"Take that, you bastard." I didn't recognize the person who said it. He looked about 17 or 18, and had fin-like ears and slitted eyes that were commonplace among suiyo. After a few minutes, though, I realized who he was.

"A...Akira?" I asked. He gave a nod and a soft smile.

"Yeah." He said softly. I started tearing up and ran into his arms.

"Nami!" He exclaimed. He sighed and returned my embrace.

Someone started clapping behind us.

"Well done, Rai!" A man said as he stepped out from behind a piller. "Not only did you defeat your brother, but you also managed to collect the most mermaids and pearls."

"Father..." Rai breathed.

"Wait," Kaede interrupted." What do you mean, 'collected the most mermaids and pearls'? Rai didn't do any of that because she knows it's wrong."

"Well," Rai's father said. "I didn't say how exactly to go about collecting mermaids and pearls. Gracilicaud took the more... straightforward approach, and Akurani didn't think it through either. Rai, on the other hand, never forced you to help her. You Mermaid Princesses willingly helped her. She collected mermaids and pearls through friendship, and that's the best way."

"Wait," Rai said. " Where are the other two mermaid princesses? And you mentioned Akurani did the same thing Gracilicaud did. Does that mean she has the Aquamarine Princess?" Akurani nodded as she stood up.

"Yes." she said. "I kidnapped Hiroshi. But she would only go with me if I didn't try to capture any of the other Mermaid Princesses. Over time, we became friends. I granted her freedom, but she said she didn't want to leave. She would only go if her country needed her."

"Her mother has been worried about her." Kaito said. "Do you think she'd leave just to let her mom know she's alright?" he asked. Akurani nodded.

"I suppose so." She turned to leave. "Do you want me to get Sachiko while I'm at it?"

"That would be nice." Kaito said. Rai's father turned to her.

"Rai, because of your great performance here, I'm making you my heir." he said. Rai's eyes widened.

"Really?" she asked. After staying silent for a few moments, she lifted her head. "Can Jidu rule alongside me?"

"I suppose so." her father answered. Rai smiled. I turned to Akira.

"You know, I don't really care that you're a suiyo. That just takes the whole foam thing out of the picture."

"But as soon as Gracilicaud is locked up and his power drained, I'm gonna turn back into a fish!" he said. Rai walked over to us.

"You know, as thanks for helping me, I could use my powers to keep you in that form." she said smirking.

"Really?" I asked. Rai laughed.

"Who do you think you're dealing with? I'm the heir to the throne of Taidu!" she said

"Thank you." I said smiling. Suddenly, Akira grabbed me, pushing my lips into his. It startled me, but I kissed him back.

"Here's to us." he said, pulling away. I smiled.

"Here's to us."

* * *

**And that's it, people! Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Passion, a project I started working on a year and a half ago, is finally finished! I feel so accomplished! Thank you to all of those nice people who reviewed. Your reviews are what gave me the motivation to continue writing. I'm going to take a break before starting Perfection, but for all you awesome peoples, I'm gonna upload the prologue before I take that break! I loves all of you so much! Now, review!**


End file.
